Crescent moon
by Chiera
Summary: Naraku’s killed, Inuyasha chose Kikyo, Kagome’s now a trained miko.Until she dies, that is. She is saved by the Lord of the Western Lands – but wait, is he the true Lord? Slowly it's revealed what Inu no Taisho’s abrupt death caused: A true mess.
1. That bastard !

**Disclaimer:** I will only say this once, here in the beginning of this story. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am by no means trying to steal her characters. Just borrowing.

**Chie:** A sudden inspiration attacking on Midsummer followed by lots of evil scheming with my beta the Dah and my close friend R. That is how this fic was born. I do not claim all the ideas here are mine alone, so feel free to praise the two darlings I already mention there above. I'm just the one doing the writing here.

This fic is not to be taken too seriously.

**Crescent Moon**

Chapter 1 - That bastard...!

The warm crimson blood was still pooling down her cooled side, although the stream had already grown weaker. Her lips were slightly parted, their colour oddly pale and a thin line of the red liquid was already starting to dry in the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were open, gazing at the sky emotionless, blank... lifeless.

He stared down onto the dead woman, briefly wondering what had happened to her. Several yards to her side was a neat pile of ash and some pieces of burned bones. An arrow was sticking out of the pile. A demon must have attacked, he concluded, nodding coolly at the pile of ash and gazing the bow the woman still clutched in her tiny pale fists. He stared into the blank sapphire eyes. For a mortal she actually was rather pretty. What a waste.

Kagome came out of it little by little. She didn't know where she was, not in which position but it felt damn uncomfortable. Something was wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly in her place. It felt rather awkward. At last her vision cleared. She could now see the grass-covered ground pass under her quickly, adorned by a whoosh of sparkling, silver... hair?

"Not yet, my dear", she heard a male voice mutter somewhere very near. Then all went black again.

Sesshoumaru smirked as the woman fell limply back onto his shoulder.

'Yes', he decided satisfied. 'This one will do more than fine.'

* * *

Kagome blinked owlishly. Something was weighing her down making it rather hard to breathe. Two huge, eager golden eyes were staring at her.

'What the -'

The creature squealed.

"Yay, you are awake Onee-san!"

The little one flashed a huge smile revealing sharp canine fangs.

'Demon', Kagome hissed sharply in her mind.

She tensed immediately, suddenly feeling all the auras in the room.

'Worse. A room full of demons.'

She groaned.

"What is your name, Onee-san?" The little one asked, bouncing happily on her chest.

"Can't... breathe..." Kagome muttered weakly.

"Oh, sorry!" The little demon child jumped off her form.

Kagome sighed in relief. A little pale elfin face was brought abruptly very close to her own.

"Me wants to know your name, Onee-san!" The little one demanded.

Kagome closed her eyes. It just had to be a nightmare...

"Name, name!" the childish voice chanted.

"Kagome", she answered with another groan.

"Yay! Pretty Lady has a pretty name! Me's name is Shiori." The child chirped. She was wearing a white silk kimono.

'Okay...?'

"Where am I?" Kagome blurted out groggily.

"You are in the harem on the high Lord of the Western lands", a smug voice came from somewhere above. Kagome slowly rose up, trying her best to ignore the throbbing headache. The one who had spoken was a green eyed fox demoness with a flaming red hair.

She had somewhat disgusted look in those green orbs of her.

The words finally sank in.

"A _harem_?! SESSHOUMARU?!"

"Shut up, you ungrateful wench", the kitsune snapped. "Our Lord saved you life. Know your place, human bitch!" The demoness took a few steps forward, a cold anger burning in her eyes.

"Forgive her, Kanami. She is a new one and needs desperately some training..." A golden haired neko stepped forward, blocking the angered kitsune's way.

"Hmmph. You are right. I wouldn't want to dirty my hands in such filth." With an arrogant sweep she turned around and walked away.

"Kagome-san, please, would you like to have something to eat or drink?" The neko asked in a gentler tone.

"Uh, yes please."

"I'm Rei", the demoness said with flash of a reassuring smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rei", Kagome smiled back.

"Me wants to come with you!" The silver haired lively demon child said as she bounced up and down.

"You may come along, Shiori-chan."

"Yay!"

As they entered to kitchen they saw a young human girl about thirteen years old, sitting at the table, clad in a multi-layered kimono and holding a tea-cup in her hands.

"Rin-nee-chan!" Shiori squealed excitedly and rushed to hug the young girl.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome blinked.

The girl raised her gaze and looked straight at the miko.

"Oh, you must be the new one", she smiled, "I'm Rin."

"Rin-hime is Sesshoumaru-sama's ward." Rei explained.

"And me is Sesshoumaru-sama's bastard pup", Shiori declared proudly.

"Shiori sweetheart", Rei said in a hushed tone. "That's not exactly a thing you should be proud of..."

Kagome couldn't help but to smile at the sweet little pup.

Rin looked at her sharply, and then gasped.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I didn't quite recognize you! Please sit down, Rei give her some tea."

The neko youkai quirked her eyebrow curiously, but asked nothing.

As the females had seated themselves onto the soft cushions, chatting brightly while sipping their tea, their peace was disturbed.

Sesshoumaru, the formidable Taiyoukai, the Lord of the Western lands stumbled into the room rather ungraciously, yawning widely, eyes half mast.

Kagome blinked and could but stare.

_That_ was Sesshoumaru? No way...

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama", Shiori chirped.

Sesshoumaru's response was a groan.

Rei bowed her head in respect as Rin cleared loudly her throat.

"What?" The demon lord barked out gruffly glaring at the young ningen woman.

Rin tapped lightly her forehead, meaningfully.

"Shit", Sesshoumaru cursed bitterly.

Kagome didn't know which shocked her more, the fact that Sesshoumaru just swore or the thing she saw now, the same thing that Rin had noted in the minute Sesshoumaru had walked in: The crescent moon on his forehead was backwards.

"Wait, that thing is a _fake_?" Kagome cried out, confused.

Sesshoumaru shot her a deadly glare. The glaring however eased as he realised at who he was glaring at.

"Why, good morning, my dear" He purred, sitting down next to Kagome. He wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders.

"Why did you bring me here, Sesshoumaru", Kagome asked sharply.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru", he scolded softly. "Now, what is your name, my dear?"

"You don't know me?" Kagome actually felt a bit hurt at the realisation.

"Uhh... Sesshoumaru-sama", Rin spoke out, "She is Kagome, The Shikon no Tama's guardian, the miko who followed Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru frowned. Then his expression brightened. "Well, she is my bitch now", he declared happily.

Kagome paled and trembled slightly, eyes blazing in anger. She was just about to open her mouth and tell what exactly did she think about this whole ordeal - but before she had the chance, Sesshoumaru arose pulling her up with him.

"And now you will accompany me on a walk in the gardens."

It was not an invitation, it was an order.

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru-sama? Maybe you should get your forehead fixed first", Rin suggested.

"Oh, yes, right... I will be back soon. Dear, you stay here."

When the demon lord had exited, Kagome turned to Rin.

"Was that really Sesshoumaru?"

"Uh - of course", the young girl answered a bit puzzled.

"Oh... It's just that... Usually he's a bit more, errr, composed."

"Well, obviously you haven't seen him in the morning. It takes hours for him to wake up."

"Ahh... Why's the crescent moon painted? I always thought that it would be something like a magical, permanent marking..."

"Well, yeah, it should be", Rin said sheepishly.

"But you see, when Inu no Taisho died, he left quite a mess behind."

"A mess?"

"Yes, twenty or so bastard pups and one legitimate heir."

"What the moon has to do with this?"

"The moon marks the heir of the west", Rei explained.

"I don't see a problem", Kagome admitted, her brows furrowed.

"The problem itself is fairly simple. Sesshoumaru-sama is not the legitimate heir."

"Wait - Sesshoumaru is a bastard?!"

...Well to admit the truth, deep down inside Kagome had always known it - that jerk!

"Uh, yeah... Though you'd better not to say that to him..."

The shoji-door opened a bit later and Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen, every inch of him screaming "here's the royal Western Taiyoukai".

"Come along then, dear", he called to Kagome.

The miko smiled at the other females and then got up and walked to him.

Sesshoumaru casually wrapped his arm around her petite waist and walked her out into the sunshine.

* * *

They walked in a comfortable silence down the stoned path.

"Sesshoumaru... Why did you bring me here?"

"Why, if you want to know, I'll gladly show you - but it that case we'd have to go to my bedroom," he answered suggestively.

"Erm... Let's just walk."

"As you wish, my dear."

They continued, heading into the shade of the blooming cherry trees.

Sesshoumaru sat himself down onto the grass-covered ground, tugging at Kagome's hand. The miko lost her balance and fell into Sesshoumaru's lap - How convenient.

The woman was taking this rather well, much to his surprise.

'Oh, what the hell', Kagome thought to herself.

'You haven't seen Inuyasha since he married Kikyo two years ago...And Sesshoumaru might not be the legitimate heir, but he has the power now. And he's not that bad - in fact, he's damn hot. Might as well enjoy this as long as his attachment lasts... Besides, I have nothing better to do. And he saved my life, all right.'

Silence reigned over the pair, why to fill it with a voice if there was nothing worth of saying in their minds?

Kagome was leaning against Sesshoumaru's chest in a comfortable position as he ran his talons through her raven black hair.

Her eyes drooped. She had nearly fallen asleep when his sharp growl rumbled loudly just next to her ear.

"What?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"_Her,_" he barked out in disgust.

Kagome raised her head and saw a tall demoness wearing a beautiful kimono walking towards them.

"Who is she?"

"That bitch is my wife," he muttered bitterly.

"Wife?!"

"It was my mother's idea. I don't want to talk about it."

And then the dog demoness's shadow swallowed them.

"Well, well, well... My _dear_ lord and his newest whore."

They say that the first impressions do not count. Well, they also say that every rule has its exceptions.

Kagome put on the fakest smile she could muster.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you, my lady," Kagome said as she extended her hand.

"I'm Kagome."

"Yoruko-sama," she answered briefly, actually replying to the open gesture, though arrogantly.

The moment her hand touched Kagome's she jerked it away with an involuntary gasp, as if she had got an electric jolt of some kind.

Yoruko glared icy daggers at Kagome, then turned swiftly around and stomped - arrogantly - away.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked mildly curious after the lady was out of the hearing range.

"I gave her a little welcoming present," Kagome said, turning on his lap so that Sesshoumaru was able to see her smirk.

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I zipped her with my miko-powers," Kagome answered proudly. "No one who calls me a whore goes unpunished", she muttered heatedly.

"Spirit," Sesshoumaru whispered, nuzzling the side of Kagome's neck affection ally. "That's the reason why I brought you here in the first place. Even thought you were dead, you had brought your enemy down before you. That proved that you are just what I need, a feisty little one."

Sesshoumaru's tongue parted out to lick Kagome's neck.

Her eyes fluttered closed. From that moment on she was doomed: Two years spent without any friendlier gesture from men than a handshake - who would want a romantic relationship with a priestess?

She did not care even if the person holding her in his arms and kissing her had been Naraku himself as long as he did not stop.

Sesshoumaru chuckled against her skin, feeling her relax and enjoy his touch. He gently nibbled her earlobe.

"Do you like me better than my younger half-breed brother," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Kagome laughed a curt, bitter laugh.

"You need to ask? He chose a dead woman over me, a walking clay doll which has a part of my soul inside. Besides, he never treated me this tenderly."

"I'm ashamed to admit that I'm related to him," Sesshoumaru replied, bringing his hands to Kagome's shoulders, starting to give her a gentle massage.

Kagome let out the air she had not known she had been holding in and relaxed completely against Sesshoumaru, her eyes lazily closing again.

It went on for a sometime. Then he turned her around, so that she was facing him. Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru's waist. They stared into each others' eyes. All kinds of used-to-be-concealed emotions were now openly showing in his eyes. The years had changed them both. Rin probably had taught him to loosen up, to be more soft and humane. And she had grown to be more serious, less emotion-based, and just simply matured. Luckily, all the changes - well, most of them - had been good ones.

Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over the satin skin. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his tender caress. And then she felt his soft lips brushing against hers for the briefest moment.

'Too brief', she decided.

As he gently pulled back she abruptly tangled her fingers into his silver locks and slammed her lips onto his. The sudden eagerness took Sesshoumaru by surprise and Kagome took full advantage of that, dipping her tongue in to explore his mouth.

It brushed playfully the tips of his canine fangs before his tongue sprang into life, forcing Kagome's tongue back into her mouth before tasting every inch of her sweetness.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss - but he didn't want her to faint from the lack of oxygen.

"What if -gulp- we'd go to -gulp- somewhere else to continue?" Kagome panted, trying desperately to get some air into her poor lungs.

"My, what an excellent idea my honey," He replied huskily. "Hold on tight."

And with that he rose up. Kagome held on tight, all right, her tights pressing against his sides and her hands wrapped around his neck. He walked as casually as always ignoring completely her light weight. As they stepped back into the shade of building, the kissing resumed, and they soon produced a nice tongue-lock. They passed several gawking servants, one Jaken who got a violent coughing-fit, a few giggling girls who actually happened to be Rin and Shiori and one very pissed off Lady of the Western lands.

'It's only been an hour or so, and they are already at it?! In the middle of the day? That does it! That bitch is going down!'

* * *

"I wonder where our Lord is," the young big-breasted but brainless wolf-demon bitch said as she lazily was lying on the futon in the lord's harem's quarters.

"Well, he hardly ever comes here anymore," one dragon demoness replied in a bored tone.

Kanami, the red-headed kitsune growled.

"Considering he hasn't thrown us out, he couldn't have got bored of us."

"Me knows where Sesshoumaru-daddy is!" Shiori chirped excitedly.

"Oh, do you now, pup?"

"Yeah! He is in his bedroom with Kagome-onee-san!"

"What? With that new wench?!"

"Yup," Shiori replied with a bright smile.

"That does it!" Kanami growled. "That bitch is going down."

"Are you quite sure of what did you see?" The dragoness asked sceptically.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-daddy was walking while Kagome-onee-chan was in his lap and they were heading towards Sesshoumaru-daddy's bedroom and theirs lips were together and they didn't quite see around them - it was like they were in their own world, and -"

"Enough," Kanami bellowed.

"It's not fair," the wolf demoness complained. "He hasn't been here for ages and then he finds a new toy and is all over her..."

"I can't believe he chose a human over all of us who could satisfy our master with so much more skill..." The dragon's voice faded.

Most of the harem was busy at pouting when their peace was disturbed.

"Tell me all you know about the new bitch," the furious Lady Yoruko commanded.

Considering the fact that the high lady _never_ lowered herself to take even one step into the harem's quarters, this was something peculiar.

"Well, we don't know that much either, my lady," Kanami said. "We only know that she had died and our lord revived her with Tensaiga. And that she's a filthy human and is currently entertaining our lord."

"Why did I even except that you lousy whores would have gained any information that would be useful?" Yoruko mumbled to herself.

"Sesshoumaru-daddy said that Kagome-chan is his bitch now, Lady-sama," Shiori piped in helpfully.

Yoruko glanced at the pup very briefly, disgust openly showing on her face.

"Yes, a bitch she is all right," she snorted.

"And you useless half-wits did not even sense that the new toy is a miko. Disgusting."

With the tick air of arrogance she seemed always to carry around her, she turned around and walked gracefully away.

* * *

"We haven't met since we killed Naraku three years ago..."

"Why, what a sharp observation, my honey."

"Don't make fun of me," Kagome scolded with a frown.

"Oh, is my bitch feeling rebellious today?" He teased as he playfully tugged her earlobe with his teeth.

"Sesshoumaru! I was trying to start a serious conversation!" She pouted.

Truth to be told, Kagome felt a tad bit uneasy. Seeing Sesshoumaru being playful was just something... unexpected.

They were lying on a soft comfortable futon in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Kagome had covered her naked form with a satin sheet. Sesshoumaru had pulled her as close to him as possible, it seemed to be a new hobby of his. Keeping her as close as possible for all of times. His sharp talons he had once used trying to kill her were now idly tangling themselves in her raven hair.

"Sorry," he whispered curtly. "Let's be boring and serious then."

"Are you sure that you're Sesshoumaru and not something else, like his long lost identical twin-brother or something?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no twin-brother," he said a bit stiffly.

"Not what I meant," Kagome sighed.

"Then express more clearly what you are trying to say."

"You're not acting at all like you used to be."

"I've changed."

"Yeah but I never would have believed that you could actually be playful."

He frowned.

"Well, you have a point, honey. Probably my peculiar way of acting is your fault."

"_My_ fault? Maybe you just turn playful after getting laid."

He chuckled.

"My, my, honey... If you want to do that again you should have just asked."

"Huh?"

"You are craving for a chance to test that new theory of yours, aren't you, my bitch," Sesshoumaru whispered seductively into Kagome's ear. The woman responded with a huff.

"No, I'm still trying to make a conversation. But you keep distracting me with hints and stuff. Horny baka-youkai."

"Blame it on yourself, honey. Your scent is intoxicating."

"Fine," she sighed, giving up. "Let's not have a conversation then."

"You have a bad habit, honey. It seems that you tend to be a tad bit dramatic."

"Whatever," she muttered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Kagome's growling stomach answered for her.

"Great," Sesshoumaru smirked. "You will join me at the dinner table."

"And... What about Yoruko-sama?"

"Hmh, the bitch will probably dine with us, unless she decides to draw into her own room because of 'a migren' or some other excuse for pouting."

Kagome felt a sickening wave of nervousness somewhere in the back of her throat but she didn't speak about her worries out loud. Although the relationship between Sesshoumaru and his wife didn't seem to be a very warm one, Kagome still doubted the dog demoness would enjoy seeing his husband be all over some "filthy human miko".

_Why me?_ Kagome thought to herself again. She'd very much like to find out the answer to that question. Why was Sesshoumaru acting like this? She doubted that no matter how much he had changed, he still would not be quite this open... and well, different. **Normal**.

"All right, up we go. Let's go to have a dinner, shall we."

"Uh, Sesshoumaru, you may go there like that, but I would like to dress myself first."

"You know, honey, you're more beautiful like that."

"Thank you, but I'll still dress myself."

* * *

After they had both got dressed, Sesshoumaru led Kagome into the spacious dining room. He waited until she had seated herself on the luxurious cushion and then sat down next to her. The shoji-door opened and Yoruko marched in, dressed in the colourful multilayered kimono that seemingly was different than the one she had worn earlier that day.

"Good evening, my lord," she greeted with a very curt and stiff bow, completely ignoring Kagome.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to look at her.

Kagome swallowed and wondered whether she was the only one who felt tense in the oppressive atmosphere of the room. Like a thunderstorm was about to start. Kagome silently prayed that she would not be hit by a lightning.

"Did my lord find his afternoon entertaining," the lady of the Western lands asked acidly.

"My afternoon was better than in ages," Sesshoumaru replied, turning back to stroke Kagome's hair.

The servants entered the room, carrying trays full of food. Kagome's mouth watered, she had spent the last two years travelling all around Japan. While you were on the road, the food was not as well cooked and a lot simpler. Kagome didn't even have time to think what all she wanted to taste - Sesshoumaru grabbed her bowl and started to fill it. He set the bowl in front of her, there was now pretty much everything. Yoruko looked the whole ordeal, a cold disgust plastered on her face.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled to Sesshoumaru and picked up her chopsticks. Sesshoumaru stole them from her very hand.

"Hey," Kagome protested but soon shut her mouth as Sesshoumaru stuffed it up with food.

Yoruko tried her best not to drop her eyes. She had seen him being attached to some of his concubines before, but this... He was feeding her!

"You know, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, allowing her irritation show in her voice, "I can quite well eat by myself, thank you very much."

"I'm sure you can," Sesshoumaru replied, and then offered her a new chopstick-full of rise and sauce. It seemed it was either that he would feed her, or then she'd get no food at all. Fine. She'd play along.

Yoruko watched the pair, not believing what she witnessed. The bitch had actually talked to Sesshoumaru with such a familiarity, not even calling him a lord. And he _let it slip_! Just like that! Now this was getting dangerous. If he allowed her so much freedom... That human bitch had bewitched Sesshoumaru somehow, such behaviour was not his usual behaviour. If his affection towards her would last, maybe he would eventually want to take that bitch his mate. And what would happen to her then? It was then when Yoruko decided to remind the human filth of her place - every single time she'd spot her alone in the corridors of the estate, she's show her who was the bitch and who was the lady.

"I have to wonder, my lord. You have a whole harem full of healthy, skilful demon whores. Instead you shove them all aside, just for one pitiful ningen. Since when has my lord Sesshoumaru lowered himself in such a pathetic way as to accept a human slut in to his bed?"

Kagome actually gagged, nearly choking on the water she had been drinking. Was Yoruko always so straightforward, so outrageously rude? Mattaku, that woman had been blessed with such of an attractive attitude.

"Oh, Kagome is far from pitiful, my lady Yoruko," Sesshoumaru said in a casual tone. "Besides it doesn't matter how badly you will insult her, I still would rather bed her than you."

It was Yoruko's time to gag.

"Come along, honey," Sesshoumaru said, rising abruptly, pulling Kagome up as well.

"The air in this room is a bit too foul. We can continue our dinner elsewhere, with just the two of us."

As Yoruko watched how his lord dragged his newest bitch by her hand out of the room along with him, she decided, that something indeed had to be done.


	2. The high ladies of the West

**Chie: **Sorry the update took so long. It's because I'm working on another fic on the same time. Hope you can forgive me. –bows-

Chapter two – The high Ladies of the West

"I still can't quite believe this", Rei said, shaking her head. "I've _never_ seen master acting like that before. He never calls to a new girl on their first day."

"Something's up, I can tell", Kagome huffed. "Sesshoumaru's behavior is way off."

"You shouldn't call him like that", the neko youkai warned. "He'll behead you if he catches you calling him with such a familiarity."

"Oh, he didn't seem to mind even if I dropped off the pompous 'lords' and 'samas'."

Rei stared at the miko.

"Do you happen to know lord Sesshoumaru from before?"

"Yes in a matter of fact I do. I used to break his armor with my arrows and he used to try to kill me. That sort of thing."

The two females were sitting on the large soft cushions in the harem's quarters. Shiori was clinging to Kagome's side.

The miko tried her best to ignore the hateful glares from the different demonesses who were gathered to the other side of the room. Like the harem members were supposed to, they were all dressed in a plain white single kimono. Well, everyone else but not Kagome. She was clad in a splendid midnight-blue two-layered kimono onto which was embroidered millions of tiny stars on a fine silken thread. Kagome didn't really care about fancy dresses but Sesshoumaru had insisted. She really didn't understand his behavior but had decided not to care. She could play a princess for him for a while. It was certain that his affectionate way of acting wouldn't last for forever. It wouldn't hurt her to stay and enjoy the attention, after all, it was the first time in her life when had caught the eye of a wealthy, powerful taiyoukai. The only way she'd get hurt was that she'd fall for him and that was not going to happen. No matter how sweetly he acted, he still was Sesshoumaru, and Kagome did not trust him one bit.

"So you think you're something special now, human bitch?"

It was the red-headed kitsune, Kanami.

"Actually, I don't feel any special. Though I can't say the same of you, fox", Kagome retorted, giving the demoness a meaningful glance.

"Was that an insult", the kitsune snapped, narrowing her eyes and taking quick steps closer towards the miko.

"Even if it was… What are _you_ going to do about it", Kagome mocked, tossing her head.

Rei just gawked. How crazy the girl was? Going like that against Kanami… Did she want herself killed?! Wordlessly she pulled Shiori away from the human miko, into her own lap where the pup would be safe.

Kanami was now openly growling. She took swift steps nearing Kagome even more. She flexed her long talons. Kagome just smirked arrogantly.

"You keep babbling on and on about how I'm a filthy human whore, but you can't see the truth now, can you? In truth, the one here who's filthy and whore is _you._"

Rei stared at the miko, shocked. Her tone was cold and arrogant, which instantly reminded her of her lord master. Just what had happened to the sweet girl now?

Kanami lost it. Her sparkling green eyes started to bleed crimson and her feral growling but increased. With a furious snarl, the kitsune charged.

By what fate it was, no one knew, but precisely on that moment the glorious lord of the West stepped in.

When she was a few yards away from Kagome, the human's calm face broke into a cold smile. Sesshoumaru was just about to cut Kanami's charge – and probably her head as well, when a sudden flare of azure ki surrounded the form of the petite woman.

"Come on now, fox bitch. Are you sure you want to try your youki against my purification?" Kagome was smirking now; she knew she had already won.

Kanami stopped as if she had hit a wall or something. The red began to fade from her eyes as Kagome released small threads of purification into the air, making all the hairs stand in every demon's neck who were in that same room. Well, save for Sesshoumaru at least. He was watching his new pet's show off, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"That's my girl", Kagome said to Kanami. For some reason, it appeared that she was nearly purring like a cat. The azure ki subsided.

Sesshoumaru closed in on her and wound his arm around her shoulders, pulling her small body to rest against his. He then raised his gaze and shot the demonesses in his harem with a cold, golden glare.

"Do not mess with my bitch", he growled.

Then, the taiyoukai lead to human woman out of the room.

Kanami stared after the pair, her once again green eyes blazing.

'Just you wait, miko. My time will come.'

* * *

"So you got a new girl again, eh?" the old inu youkai said, staring at Kagome with a gleam of appraisal in her eyes. "This one's a human. What possessed you to get yourself a human, Sesshou-kun?" 

"She had the spirit", Sesshoumaru answered briefly.

Kagome could but stare at the old female dog demon. What on Earth..? Who was this woman? If Sesshoumaru was going to allow her to call him Sesshou-kun...

"I can see that in her eyes, yes", the old female said with a nod. "Of course the human should be feisty. Nothing less for my kawaii Sesshou-kun."

Nothing changed on Sesshoumaru's stoic face as the old woman continued to babble and coo to the Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome still could but stare.

What the hell? Was the woman mental?

The old demoness got up with some serious effort and trotted over to Sesshoumaru, heartily pinching his cheek.

Kagome nearly gasped aloud at that.

Then the senile dog demoness turned to her.

"Hello there my dear. I am Mitsuko of the West. And you are...?"

"Ehh.. Higurashi Kagome", she replied with a quick bow.

"Oh, none of that now my dear", the demon kindly reproached, patting Kagome's cheek. "During my lifetime I've got well my share of bowing... Back in those days I still was the Lady of the West..." the old demon's voice trailed of as her eyes became veiled with memories of the times long gone.

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru with a puzzled glance.

"She's my grandmother", Sesshoumaru whispered.

'No', Kagome decided to herself in her thoughts. 'Mitsuko-san is worse. She is the ultimate grandmother of ALL grandmothers. Poor Sesshoumaru.'

"Oh here, deary", Mitsuko said as she snapped out of her stupor. "Have some sweets." She poured a load of brightly wrapped goodies on Kagome's palm.

"Ehh.. Thank you, Mitsuko-san."

"Oh, deary, deary no! Call me Granny Mitsuko", she said quickly with a wide smile.

Kagome could but wonder how Sesshoumaru could keep his face straight with this _eccentric _old lady. It seemed that the age got the best of the demons as well.

"Oh I am so happy now when little Sesshou-kun here has finally decided to stay home with us. I always missed him when he was wandering out there, and it's dangerous there too, you know! Always wars and petty human fights... And mikos! Yes, awful lot those mikos. Nasty girls with purifying powers, let me tell you! Always after my poor poor little Sesshou-kun... One time he came home with his armour all broken and so, I was so scared that he had got injuries too; I nearly got a heart-attack! Vicious lot, those mikos."

"Ehhh..."

"But I am so glad you are here now, deary. Sweet Sesshou-kun needs someone to keep him company. You know, with that awful ugly hag of Yoruko", Mitsuko spat loathingly out the name of Sesshoumaru's wife, "stomping all around the place as if she owned it! Unforgivable! And that damn Naoko too. Blissfully forgetting that the reason that bitch has any power is because she got herself into the bedchambers of _my_ son", the old demoness confessed, shaking her head.

"Ehhh..."

"You know, Sesshou-kun was always such a sweet child. He had his moments though too. You know deary, the one time when he was five he actually – "

"Grandmother", Sesshoumaru smoothly but hastily cut in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I promised to Kagome to take her to a walk in the gardens."

"Oh then why didn't you say so, pumpkin? I'm sorry my babbling kept you two." Mitsuko got up and placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek. The miko startled at the sudden gesture. The old demoness however proceeded over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. In the end she even patted the top of his head – even though she had to get up to her toes to be able to do that.

"Good bye my lovebirds! Have fun you two darlings! And come please to visit me tomorrow too."

"We will", Sesshoumaru promised. Then he hooked his hand with Kagome's and walked the confused little miko away.

* * *

They walked around in the gardens, in the warming sunshine. A comfortable silence filled the air around them and Kagome leaned to his arm ever so slightly. 

She thought that she finally had begun to understand this stoic, mysterious lord. Why he had wandered all over Japan as if he had no home! Indeed he had a home, but it wasn't a home worth to return to! Bickering mistresses of the harem, a hateful wife and a senile grandmother... No wonder Sesshoumaru always was so silent. It seemed that he could never get one sentence in to the never-ending babble.

Kagome openly confessed to herself that she pitied the poor demon lord. Who wouldn't?

She let out a startled gasp as the trail of thoughts was broken when Sesshoumaru scooped her up into his arms without any warning.

"Brace yourself, my honey. We've got company."

"Halt", a sharp voice commanded.

Sesshoumaru obediently stopped.

"You haven't come to visit me for ages. I asked you to dine with me yesterday. Where were you?"

"I was busy."

"That's no proper answer!"

Kagome gazed at the woman. Narrow cat-like yellow eyes... Sparkling silver hair.. Magenta stripes.. Pale fair skin...

The dog demon's cold eyes landed on her.

"Well well, what do we have here? You got a new one again?"

"Yes."

"Haven't we talked about this, Sesshoumaru? I want those awful concubines of yours out of my house!"

"I'd like to remind you, that I am the Lord of the Western lands."

"And I'd like to remind you, Sesshoumaru, that I am your _mother_."

"I am well aware of that."

"You will join me for the dinner tonight. Period. And wear something blue, that red and white seems horrid on you."

The woman turned around and stomped away.

"Ehhh..."

"Naoko, the lady of the West – my mother."

Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh.

"Don't sound so sullen, my lord", Kagome said, playfully prodding his chest.

"I can't really helped it", the lord of the West said bitterly. "Damn that bastard of Naraku is dead. With him alive there was a reason to travel. Anything to keep me away from this madhouse. What can one Lord do against three Ladies, all of which having an open war with each other."

Her small hand came to rest on his striped cheek in a comforting gesture.

His eyes fixed upon her features. She seemed to understand. Her silence was calming to him. A female creature who did not babble about nonsense and memories of the times long gone, did not shot him with veiled and non-veiled insults, did not order him around and tell him what to do every time she opened her mouth, did not chatter about insignificant affairs just to keep up his interest and attention.

Yes. This miko truly was what he had been longing for all along. Nothing like his wife, mother, grandmother or concubines. In other words, she was everything he could ever wish a female to be.

This one would not get away from him. Ever.

Satisfied with his new resolve he traced the side of her face with his long finger before he bent down to kiss her.

Kagome after startling at the sudden affection, closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch.

Wordlessly Sesshoumaru turned around, still carrying the miko in his arms and started to walk back towards the castle.

* * *

She stood on the spot, unmoving, as he tied the wide, beautiful black, blue and purple obi, with experience she had not even known he possessed, around her waist to hold the elegant cream, yellow and gold kimono on its place. Kagome was a bit taken aback for she was sure that the garb was very expensive. 

But Sesshoumaru had just plainly said "Wear this", offering her this glamorous piece of art.

A servant came in and started to work with Kagome's hair.

"Why all this work", the miko asked. She doubted that Sesshoumaru would just want to play dress-up with her.

"You have to outstand Yoruko", came the simple answer.

She felt wary in an instant.

"What's going to happen?"

"You heard my mother earlier. I am expected on the dinner."

"But then why –"

His long, amused stare silenced her – but only for a short while.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am as serious as ever."

She sighed to herself.

"I really, _really_ wouldn't want to.

"I am aware of that but your presence is needed."

"Really? I'm sure Yoruko and your mother will be overjoyed to see me there. By whom would I be missed there", she retorted sarcastically.

His calm and steady golden eyes bored into her.

"By me. I need you to be there, Kagome. I've had to struggle against them for so long... I'm not alone anymore, you're by my side."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"And that's where I want you to be on all times. I'm not letting you away", he stated firmly.

"Now wait a minute", she started a little uncertainly. "You've treated me well and stuff but isn't it a little too early to – "her voice trailed away under the pure intensiveness of his golden gaze.

"You're silent and calm. You're obedient and yet fiercely protest if feeling like it. You're humble and yet seem to have the pride of a demoness. You're kind and yet I can sense the faint trail of bitterness in your heart. You've been loved just to be betrayed. You've lost your faith and still dare to hope."

Her mouth fell agape as she heard all these things, coming from _him_ out of all people.

"You're the only thing keeping me sane in all of this madness. That's why Kagome… Please…"

"You certainly can't be the same Sesshoumaru I remember", she whispered hoarsely, blinking away tears. She just had something in her eye, you know... That happens... Damn it.

"I beg of you", he said watching her now with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Lend me your strength for this fight."

"Damnit Sesshoumaru", she said sighing. "Now you've dragged me into this as well."

She met evenly his gaze as she gracefully stood up from her kneeling position.

"Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

The servant slid the shoji door open. Sesshoumaru regally stepped in, his grip of Kagome's hand resting on his palm tightening a bit. The door behind them slid back shut. Kagome gulped and nervously raised her gaze to meet the three pairs of eyes, one pair scrutinizing her, the other smiling tenderly at her and the third trying to kill her by glaring. 

Yes. It was a splendid idea of Sesshoumaru, how _thoughtful_ indeed, to drag her into this mess.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Sesshoumaru", the high lady greeted back.

"Grandmother." another nod.

"Sesshou-kun", the old demoness said warmly.

"Yoruko." nothing.

"My beloved lord." The noble wife of the great lord Sesshoumaru did not bother to veil the sarcasm in her voice.

"You all know Kagome."  
Kagome bowed deep.

"Lady Naoko. Mitsuko-san. Yoruko-sama."

Sesshoumaru nudged her gently and they walked over to the table, seating themselves on the soft pillows on the opposite side of the three ladies of the west.

Ominous silence lingered and Kagome started to feel even more out of place. Just why had Sesshoumaru dragged her into this?

'It's too late now', a little voice in the back of her head pointed out. 'You chose his side the moment you felt the sting of compassion for him.'

She sighed softly in her mind. Now it was too late to turn back. Now the only option left was to fight. Or to give up and let them win.

And that was NOT going to happen.

"I don't remember telling you to bring your slut with you", Sesshoumaru's mother said coldly.

Yoruko laughed up her sleeve, her mirth-filled eyes gaining a mean glint as she glanced at Kagome.

Kagome's hands clenched into tight fists.

Sesshoumaru looked as emotionless as always. He was not going to give her mother the pleasure of him getting flared up.

"It was I who decided to take Kagome with me", he replied in a nonchalant voice.

"Don't be so insulting, Naoko _dear_", Mitsuko said without bothering to hide her disgust towards her 'daughter-in-law'. "If you call Sesshou-kun's little darlings sluts, that would make you one as well."

Naoko's eyes widened gradually and she quickly spun around to stare acidly at the old dog demoness.

"What are you glaring me for, dear", Mitsuko asked innocently. "I'm only speaking the truth. I don't remember being ever invited to your and my son's wedding. Or maybe you forgot yourself that 700 years ago you used to be just one concubine among others."

Naoko snorted and turned her gaze away from the smiling old demoness.

Kagome had hard time not to laugh out loud. It was then when she realised that Sesshoumaru's grandmother maybe wasn't so senile than she let on.

And truly, when Kagome's sapphire eyes met the amber ones of the old Mitsuko, she actually winked at the miko. Kagome smiled brightly back.

Silence fell again and the murderous atmosphere returned.

And then finally the servants came in, carrying trays full of food.

The servants made the table as the royal family patiently waited. Kagome let out a small content sigh as Sessoumaru's sharp talons played with the silken lock of hair that had been left to frame her pale face. The gesture did not go unnoticed, Naoko screw up her eyes. Sure this wasn't the first time Sesshoumaru had been close with his concubines but this time... This time something seemed to be off. His behaviour had never been quite this affectionate.

The servants exited.

Following the inu youkai protocol, the eldest helped him/herself first.

Mitsuko filled her bowl first as others waited. Even though everyone in the room hated one another – save for a few exceptions – being the honour-bound creatures inu youkai were known to be, everyone respected the protocol.

Still following the protocol, the second oldest, Naoko, was next to fill her bowl.

However... when it became Sesshoumaru's turn, it was Kagome who picked up a bowl. The three dog demonesses on the opposite side of the table stared at a loss of words when Kagome obediently filled Sesshoumaru's bowl.

Jaws began to drop at that point when Kagome picked up Sesshoumaru's chopsticks and picked up a slice of meat. Three pairs of unbelieving eyes followed without stopping how the piece of meat slowly trailed through the air until it softly touched Sesshoumaru's lips.

As the "Lord" of the western lands opened his mouth and ate the piece of meat, both Yoruko and Naoko let out an involuntary gasp.

"Oh my", Mitsuko breathed out, not able to take her eyes off as Kagome gently continued to feed Sesshoumaru.

"I- Impossible", Yoruko croaked.

"This is outrageous", Naoko cried out.

Kagome ignored their disbelief. She didn't actually have a clue what in her feeding Sesshoumaru had got the dog demonesses so worked up. Sesshoumaru had merely told her to do it before walking her into the dining hall, not bothering to explain. And she, faithful to her nature, had not asked. If he didn't want to tell by himself, then let it be. Kagome didn't like nosy people anyway.

The expression on Sesshoumaru's face was as calm as always but inwardly he was smirking. The plan was working even better than he had expected.

The reason for the Western ladies behaviour was simple. Among inu youkai allowing another person to feed you was the ultimate sign of one's deep trust and affection towards the feeder. The blood oaths where one gave his life to someone's hands were nothing compared to this small gesture of feeding. Yes. Sesshoumaru had wanted to show them all his resolve. This time it was not like before. This time he was serious. This time he would not let go.

Naoko could not believe her eyes. Her son was allowing his human concubine to _feed him_? She had thought before that there was something different about his behaviour this time and Kami-sama how right she had been! This was serious, very serious matter. This outrageousness could not be taken lightly.

Mitsuko watched blinking as his grandson ate the treats the beautiful woman fed him. Then her lips melted into a smile and she let out a small sigh. She was happy for him. It finally seemed that he had found someone worth his affections. And Kami knew how long he had been forced to wait! Maybe that human woman would be the long lost key, key to Sesshoumaru's heart.

Yoruko's grip of her chopsticks was so tight the sticks broke with a sharp SNAP. It was impossible. It was wrong. It should be her. Yes. It should be her feeding him instead of that insolent slut of a human! This was not how it was supposed to be. Not at all. This... This was a nightmare to her. Being here, forced to watch the horrid scene before her made her heart cry out in agony. Yoruko turned her gaze away.

No one dared to speak a word out loud. After minutes drawled on Naoko and Yoruko finally got a hold of themselves and started to eat. Mitsuko gazed warmly at the pair before her, smiling that gentle, mysteriously knowing smile old people often have on their faces.

* * *

The night had settled down as they were lying side by side on his soft futon. Her naked back was pressed against his muscled chest. His hand was lazily running in her silken tresses and her eyes were half-closed. 

"Kagome?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I am leaving tomorrow."

In an instant Kagome was fully awake. Swiftly she turned around on the futon, looking at him, her blue eyes searching for an answer. To the question she was about to state.

"Why? To where?"

"There is an annual meeting of the demon lords and thus I must go. I would take you with me, if I only could."

"Why didn't you tell me until now?!"

"I suppose I was waiting for the right moment only to realise it'd never come."

Kagome extended her hand and her fingers gently brushed his clear forehead, the place, where the crescent mark ought to be.

"It's all right, I guess", she said after a few moments of silence.

"Are you certain you can handle the things here while I'm gone?"

The things. They both very well knew what – or who – exactly were those 'things'.

"If necessary, I'll show what I'm made of. I'll handle the things all right, don't worry about me."

"Who said I was worrying", Sesshoumaru asked with a faint smirk and then playfully nibbled the side of Kagome's neck.

Kagome let out a little laugh and then snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes again.

Even though she felt safe now, she couldn't help the twinge of uncertainty. Would she truly be able to handle the high Ladies of the West as well as the concubines? If the Lord was out of the house... Who would be the true one in control?


	3. You gotta fight for it

Chapter three – You gotta fight for it

The first thing Kagome realised as she was slowly waking up from her sleep was that Sesshoumaru's comforting warmth was gone. The second thing was that there hung a demon aura in the room, an aura other than Sesshoumaru's.

With a start now fully-awoken Kagome jumped up, meeting a pair of amber eyes.

"Good morning, pretty lady Kagome!"

"Ahh..." Kagome blinked, taking in the sight of a brilliantly smiling demon pup. "Good morning, Shiori-chan."

"Did you sleep well, Kagome-sama?"

"Uh, yes, I slept well, thanks for asking..." Kagome confusedly searched the large room with her gaze. "Ne, Shiori-chan... Have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

It was funny how the bedroom of the high lord of the West seemed suddenly so cold and empty and uncomfortable to be in, all because of Sesshoumaru's familiar presence was gone.

"Yes, me saw Sesshoumaru-daddy early in the morning. Me likes to wake up early and go play in the garden when the others still sleep. Sesshoumaru-daddy was just coming out of this room and he", Shiori's speech suddenly stopped as she covered abruptly her petite mouth with her small hands. Her eyes got shifty.

"Sesshoumaru-daddy gave Shiori an important task", the puppy whispered with a serious expression.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Sesshoumaru-daddy said that he could only count on Shiori!"

The little puppy's chest swelled in pride.

Kagome had to bite her lip not to laugh at the little child. Truly, this girl was just too cute.

"Wow, that sounds really great, to be entrusted with an important task like that..."

"Here", Shiori chirped, giving Kagome a few sealed sheets of paper.

"What is this", Kagome asked, curiously looking at the folded papers.

"That was Shiori's important task. Sesshoumaru-daddy told Shiori to give this letter to pretty lady!"

Hearing that Kagome's hands shook a bit and her heart started to beat a little faster.

"Thank you, Shiori-chan. Could you go to get a servant? I want to change."

"Sure! Me helps Lady Kagome!"

The pup ran out.

"Baka", Kagome breathed out the moment she was left alone. By that she didn't mean Shiori, oh no at all. That was meant to herself.

'Why are you getting so worked up? It's only a letter', she scolded herself. 'You're behaving like an immature schoolgirl about this. You don't love him and you know it. You just have sex with him, that's it. No tender mushy feelings involved.'

Kagome let out a loud sigh and opened the letter.

Her blue eyes skimmed the lines written on black ink. So he really was gone.

The door slid open, and a maid servant, seemingly a crow-demon stepped in and bowed.

"You called me, milady."

"Yes, I did call you. Please help me dress."

"As you wish, milady."

The raven-maid was putting on Kagome's obi when the shoji-door slid open once again.

"Well, well isn't it indeed that slut of a miko!"

Kagome's mood dropped drastically at the sight of Sesshoumaru's mother standing in the doorway, her lips bearing that cold, arrogant and mocking smile which irritated the hell out Kagome. She decided that the best course of action was to ignore the old dog.

Naoko let out a growl when the miko behaved like she hadn't heard the insult.

"Don't get so cocky, _human_. Your mere presence in this room is a disgrace. You sleep in the lord's room as if it was yours and then you dare to order my servants around!"

"The one who is cocky here is you, Naoko-sama. No offence."

"What did you just say, brat?" The lady of the West spat out, starting to lose her cool. She always had her feelings in the perfect control but there was something in this miko-bitch that ticked her off. Big time.

"I slept in this room because the lord asked me to, not because I feel like I'd own this place. Frankly speaking, I wouldn't want such a rotten palace as this anyway."

"Naoko-sama, Lord Sesshoumaru asked us servants to fulfil Kagome-sama's wishes, so that is why – "

"Silent you silly crow, I didn't ask your opinion!"

Naoko's hand sliced quickly through the air but it was stopped before it hit the servant's cheek. Kagome calmly held the wrist of the high lady of the West with her own little hand.

"Please do not hit the servants."

"I don't need advising from a human whore. I treat my servants as I wish."

"Oh, but they're Sesshoumaru's servants, not yours."

Naoko was dumb-truck by this miko's bluntness. Really, who this woman thought she was?

"I suggest you to leave, Naoko-sama. I'm still getting myself dressed and I'm really losing my temper soon."

"Are you threatening me, little slut?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

With that said, the little hand still holding Naoko's wrist began to glow faintly. The high lady could feel the sudden burst of the miko's holy powers. With an irate growl the lady of the West stormed out.

"Are you alright", Kagome kindly asked from the maid servant.

"Y-Yes, milady."

"Good."

The raven demon hurried to finish tying her obi.

"I'm sorry if my powers scared you", Kagome apologised after a moment of silence.

"It's fine, milady, I understand", the servant replied, stepping off after finishing dressing Kagome.

"Of that I'm glad. Thank you for your good work, you're free to go now."

"Thank you milady", she replied with a bow.

"And eat something for breakfast, I believe you are hungry."

"Ah, yes, I will milady."

The servant hurried off.

Kagome stayed for awhile in the empty room, looking out of the window towards the blooming garden. Then she let out a heavy sigh and walked to the door. Yes, she believed she was ready to face this new day now.

* * *

Calmly Kagome stepped into the room where Sesshoumaru's harem resided.

"Oh look who's here", a taunting voice lashed out the minute she was spotted.

"Oh shut up, Kanami", Kagome said with a sigh. "I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."

"What, are you scared?" the kitsune mocked.

"No, I'm not scared of you. That's exactly why I won't be fighting with you today. I need my strength for the real battle."

"Oh, you've made enemies? No wonder, with that rotten attitude of yours."

"I made enemies merely because Sesshoumaru chose me as his favourite. I believe it's something in that dumb demon pride that makes you all hate me so much. You can't stand losing to a woman like me."

"Why you – "

"Please, Kanami, not today. I know Naoko and Yoruko are both after my ass, I don't need you to add to the mess."

Surprisingly enough, Kanami did shut up, though mischievous mirth glimmered in her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that", the kitsune nearly purred. "If you've angered the both ladies of the West, I believe they'll take care of you for me too."

Kagome ignored the kitsune's taunt and calmly walked over to Rei.

Shiori was there too and the small inu pup climbed into Kagome's lap the moment she sat down.

"It seems you've got yourself in quite a mess", the neko youkai said quietly, eyeing Kagome worriedly.

"No, Rei, you're wrong", Kagome said with a sigh. "Sesshoumaru's got me in quite a mess. And now he's gone and I need to survive on my own."

"But you are not alone, Kagome-lady!" Shiori piped out. "Me wants to help pretty lady."

Kagome let out a little laugh.

"Thank you, Shiori. I appreciate it."

The young pup beamed.

"I support you too", Rei assured. "Even though I'm not much of a use. I don't have any authority in this palace."

"It's okay. I don't exactly have any authority here either." Kagome smirked. "It's something I have learned during the years of my miko-training. If your steps carry pride and gracefulness, if you behave like you'd have authority, people seem to be easily fooled. If you behave like you'd have the right to order others around, they surprisingly obey you."

"For a miko you're incredibly twisted", Rei mumbled dryly. "And here I thought your lot were all pure and angelic."

"Appearances are deceiving", Kagome simply replied.

Shiori didn't exactly understand what the older women were talking about but she decided to smile brightly.

"Excuse me..."

All heads turned to stare at the servant who shyly lingered in the doorway.

"Is Kagome-sama here? I have orders to escort her to – "

"I am here", Kagome replied calmly, setting Shiori down from her lap and straightening her form.

Kagome walked across the room, ignoring the concubines' stares. She followed the servant.

* * *

Kagome had no idea where they were headed to, nor who it was that wished to see her. It could be Naoko or Yoruko, in the worst scenario, both of them. Kagome mentally prepared herself, revising everything taught to her during the years of her miko training. She'd fight, if required.

They stopped behind a door and the servant bowed at Kagome, then walked away. Kagome watched her retreating back and then shifted her attention over to that door. She regarded it for awhile before she reached with her hand and knocked.

"Come in, my child."

Waves of relief washed over Kagome as she recognised the voice of Sesshoumaru's grandmother. She slid the door open and closed it after her.

"I take it that you found out my secret", the older demon calmly stated. "You must've realised it over at the dinner yesterday."

"You're not at all as doting senile grandma you seem to be", Kagome said with a faint smile.

Mitsuko let out a little laugh.

"That's right. Kagome, come over here. Let's have a little talk."

Seeing how hesitant the young miko appeared, Mitsuko smiled at her.

"Worry not. I do not intend to harm you."

Kagome walked up to her and sat down onto the pillow placed before the old dog-demoness.

"I wanted to know that human or not, I am by your side, Kagome. Although I've given up my authority now and hide behind my mask of senility."

"Why so many here have masks to hide their true face", Kagome asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"Because that way, life is easier. I'm old, Kagome-dear. I'm old and I've always appreciated peace above everything. Without my mask there would be no peace for me, Naoko would constantly see me as a threat and try to get rid of me. The power is like a drug, it has consumed her completely. You can't possibly imagine how the life has been over here."

"Tell me", Kagome said quietly. "I want to know what he's been through. Why did he end up being like that?"

"Sesshoumaru's father used to have many concubines around. He never officially married. Naoko was his favourite back then, Kami knows why. Well, back then Naoko wasn't that bad, not until she was selected as the favourite. As soon as she gained some power she became corrupted and only wanted more of it. That's why my son never much cared about Sesshoumaru, not until he was around ten, in demon years. Only then my son saw his potential. Unfortunately, he died soon after that and thus never officially acknowledged Sesshoumaru. After Inu no taisho's death his children began to die in circumstances that seemed completely natural. I suspect Naoko was behind this, driven by her lust for power. Never could anyone prove this though and thus it was let be. Now, only three children remain, even to day. The oldest one, the true heir of West, the one whose position Sesshoumaru stole has been in Northern lands ever since the first death occurred hundreds of years ago. He always was a weak and sickly child, therefore unfit to be a ruler. A group of skilled guardians watch over him, this is why Naoko never got the chance to kill him. Or then she thought he wasn't really a threat. And then, there's Inuyasha. No one knows if Inu no taisho acknowledged Inuyasha or not. But because he is a hanyou no one really cares to find out."

"I see. So it really is complicated." Kagome sighed out. "But Sesshoumaru never did anything wrong..."

"No. Because the true heir is unable to fill his rightful position and because Inuyasha is a hanyou and no one knows if his acknowledged or not, there's nothing wrong in Sesshoumaru being the Lord of the Western lands even though he isn't the legitimate heir."

"Still. It must have been hard for him."

"'Hard' isn't enough to even start to describe it", Mitsuko sighed, shaking her head. "Naoko was always very dominative. Always keeping Sesshoumaru in a short leash. There was no maternal love involved. Naoko wanted to make Sesshoumaru perfect so that there would be no threats to his position; after all, Sesshoumaru only was a way to gain power to her. No matter what he did, how hard he tried; Naoko never was pleased and always found faults in him, pointing them out to him. It pained me beyond words to see him go through all that. And then, barely after Sesshoumaru had matured Naoko forced him to mate Yoruko. Yoruko was a sweet girl when she first arrived here. Even though she was physically all mature, her mind still was like a child's. Her head was filled with all kind of romantic fantasies. She really was in love with Sesshoumaru, I think she still is. But Sesshoumaru didn't answer her feelings, he never even bedded her. He resented the whole mating, because he had not been able to say anything in the matter. So Yoruko's fantasies shattered, her fate in love was cruelly brought down. Bitterness took over her heart. She still loved Sesshoumaru but hated him at the same time, hated him for not loving her back. So soon she locked herself up into her own quarters. Whenever she came out she was rude and sarcastic towards everyone. Especially to Naoko and Sesshoumaru for she felt she had been betrayed by them. It was after that when Sesshoumaru started to gather the concubines. He never really could gain a peace of mind here. Always just criticising, too high standards to fill, bitter resentment... No positive feelings whatsoever. He became more relaxed, however, once he left this castle behind and started to wander all over Japan. Also, with Rin he felt at ease. But with you he can openly be the person he is inside. For your nature is kind, you accept him as he is and expect nothing of him. You can understand his feelings better than anyone. That's why I'm siding with you in this miniature war. I've never seen Sesshoumaru as happy as he as with you."

Kagome was at a loss of words. What one could really say to all of that? She felt her hatred for Yoruko subside, even though Sesshoumaru's mate was rude and arrogant and seemed to hate every one and every thing. Now that she had heard about her past, about the reason for her bitterness, Kagome took a pity at her. Also, she now saw Sesshoumaru from a totally different point of view.

"Thank you, Mitsuko-san. For telling me all this."

"No need to thank me, you have a right to know. For these past few weeks you've been more of a mate to Sesshoumaru than Yoruko's ever been. A ceremony or not."

Kagome blushed slightly.

Mitsuko watched her, with that knowing glint in her eyes.

"Now, I'd want to enjoy some peace and quiet. But please, Kagome, come here to have a cup of tea with me in the afternoon."

"I will", she promised. "Bye for now, Mitsuko-san."

* * *

Kagome was strolling aimlessly along the long wide corridors of the castle when it happened.

It was one of the concubines, a panther demon whose name Kagome didn't know.

"What do you want", Kagome asked from the youkai blocking her path.

"The Lady of the West promised me 30 silver coins and my freedom in exchange for your head. The offer's up to anyone."

Kagome's eyes widened. It was Naoko, she knew it. So this was the way they were planning to get rid of her? Making others do the dirty work for them? Cowardly and despicable. Kagome felt the fury inside her burst to flames. She would not allow Naoko to drag her down. At least she would not give up without a good fight.

"Fine. But my head won't be easy thing to attain. Just try."

Kagome took out the small dagger Sesshoumaru had left her and which she had hidden into the sleeve of her kimono earlier in the morning, assuming something like this would happen.

Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating to the youki before her and then let her own aura flare. The dagger immediately started to glow as her purification powers engulfed the small blade.

The panther hesitantly looked at her, feeling the instinctive uncertainty when exposed to miko powers up so close but in the end her greed won and with and angry growl the demoness leapt forward. With a well-practised aim Kagome threw the dagger and it hit the spot, embedding into the demoness' right shoulder. The panther froze immediately.

"The blade doesn't carry enough of my powers to purify you", Kagome said on a low calm tone. "But you'll remain paralysed for awhile. But know this: Come after me again and you're dead. Which one you value more, the money or your life?"

With that Kagome snatched back her little nifty weapon and walked away, leaving one paralysed panther youkai behind.

* * *

It wasn't the only attack Kagome was exposed that afternoon. There were concubines and servants mostly, but even some soldiers were after the price money.

And right now she was cornered.

Three dog demons were standing before her, smirking victoriously and flashing their sharp teeth. Two of them had drawn out their swords and the last one was stretching his claws.

"Why are you doing this", Kagome spat out.

"Isn't that obvious, little human? The money."

"Oh how sad it is. The greed of the demons even overrides their pride."

The one in the middle snarled.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"You guys are pathetic", Kagome spat out loathingly. "I thought you were supposed to be serving under lord Sesshoumaru's name. But now you've reduced to mere lapdogs of Naoko."

That remark seemed to get the three even more agitated. Now all of them were staring at her and growling.

"You know she's right."

Heads whipped around. It was a young woman, human woman, dressed in a glorious kimono, her head freely cascading down her back.

Rin.

"You are the guards of the West. You have made an oath of allegiance to Sesshoumaru-sama. And here you are attacking the only person in this palace who isn't trying to make his life miserable. Would you dare to attack Yoruko-sama?"

"Of course not, Rin-hime. She is the lady of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru's mate."

"Ah. Only because Naoko-sama wanted so. But I assure you, this woman before you, although human... She is the person Sesshoumaru-sama would take as his mate would the decision only be his alone."

"She's a human. Not worthy of Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You three are – "

"Rin", Kagome calmly cut in to the young woman's heated tirade, "let it be. If they want my head that bad let them try and take it."

"But Lady Kagome – "

"It's alright", she said soothingly. Then Kagome turned all of her attention back to the three dog demon soldiers.

Prepared for more fights, Kagome had taken a sword from the last soldier she had encountered. She now drew it and took her little dagger into her other hand.

The dogs sneered.

"Are you sure you can handle those properly, little bitch?"

"Why don't you just find out", Kagome snapped.

The one on the right snarled angrily and launched at Kagome. She evaded the slash of his sword with a swift move. The days of the Kagome who fought with a bow as her weapon were long since gone. She had travelled throughout the feudal Japan for five years, from one highly respected miko to the other, always learning new things. Fencing was one of those. Of course Kagome knew that she was just a human and that there were three experienced dog demons against her. Had she not been a miko she would have not stood a chance. And even though she was a miko her chances still were slim. But she knew she could do it.

Why did she know?

Because she had no other choice. She had to show them all what she was capable of. She had to wake the fear in them. That was the only way to make them to leave her alone. Sesshoumaru trusted in her and she couldn't stand in his shadow now. He couldn't protect her now. It wasn't as simple as a little fight with the guards. As Mitsuko had said earlier it was a miniature war. And to Kagome that war was on three frontlines. The main battle was against the authority of Naoko. But there also were Yoruko and the concubines to pay attention to. Wow, a lot of people seemed to hate her guts.

'Ain't it just great to be me', Kagome muttered sarcastically to herself.

A silver flash swiftly swung way too close to her head and brought her back to the earth. She had a fight to win.

She unleashed her holy miko powers. Immediately an azure ki wrapped around her form and both of the blades she was wielding flared up as she channelled her powers into them. She could feel the fear that woke in the three dog demons and the awe of Rin who was watching the fight from a safe distance.

The inu youkai ceased his attacks and stood there, watching with caution the blade that now suddenly was enclosed with an azure flame.

Taking an advantage of the demon's hesitation Kagome quickly brought her flaming sword to rest awfully near his neck. The azure ki crackled coming into contact with his youki.

"Lower your sword."

Helplessly the dog demon watched at the pissed of miko before him and then let his sword drop.

"You two as well", Kagome barked, glaring at the two soldiers. "I can purify two of you three in a blink of an eye. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Two more swords dropped onto the ground.

"I might not be a demon such as you. I might not be very skilful with a blade. But I have the will to fight within me. I already died once; I died while fighting a demon. And I brought that bastard down before the life ran out of my body. However I was offered a second chance. Sesshoumaru saved me, bringing me back to life with Tenseiga that he wields. I own this new life of mine to him. It is because of him I stand here now. He has my loyalty like he should have yours. I'm as much his servant as are you. Why then do you attack me?"

They all were quiet. Rin walked slowly over to Kagome. She set her hand onto her shoulder.

"It's enough, Lady Kagome – "

"It's not enough", Kagome yelled agitatedly. "I can't believe how Sesshoumaru has ever been able to remain that sane here. This palace is a vicious, rotten place. But everyone closes their eyes from his misery. You all can see he does not wish to be here, with that bitter sarcastic bitch as a wife, with that oppressing old hag as a mother...! Duties always towards these Western lands... You can all see how they press Sesshoumaru down. But you close your eyes from it. You live in your own little worlds, thinking that Sesshoumaru is the high lord. He's strong. He fights back against them and he's winning. But I can tell you he's not. As long as he stays here, this rotten atmosphere will keep on pressuring him and his strength will slowly be waning away. Until he breaks. And then you can only blame yourself. For you are a bunch of cowards! You can see and feel his misery and what do you do to help him? Nothing. Because you're afraid. You're afraid that if you rise to defend him, they will cut you down."

Rin's hand was now trembling as it weakly fell off from Kagome's shoulder. The azure ki had vanished long time ago but yet Kagome seemed to be glowing. Her blue eyes were ablaze. The three dog demons watched her with amazement, feeling the heavy embarrassment as her every heated word shot straight into their hearts.

"But I do not fear death. I've already died once before. This life I live now is for Sesshoumaru and I will rise to defend him, even if Naoko would cut me down. I am not afraid."

Quiet tears were sliding down Rin's cheeks. She had always adored Kagome. She had been always smiling, such a cheerful, gentle girl. But now it wasn't that girl standing before her anymore. It was a courageous woman, like a complete stranger... And yet she honoured her at this moment more than ever before. When had Kagome ever become like this?

"Milady", one of the soldiers suddenly said, dropping onto his knees, bowing deeply before her. "I beg for your forgiveness."

Kagome was taken aback. She had been expecting an apology, but this - !

Soon the other two demons also were on the ground, bowing in front of her.

Rin chuckled excitedly.

"You really should become Sesshoumaru's mate in stead of that Yoruko", the younger girl whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Lady Kagome, we were wrong. We forgot the vows we had made to Lord Sesshoumaru and broke against them. Our oaths were to him, not to Naoko-sama. So please, if you're rising up against Lord Sesshoumaru's enemies, let us be by your side."

"Uh, are you sure of what you're saying", Kagome asked, confused. This sudden turn of events had really surprised her. It seemed that these soldiers were already treating her like Sesshoumaru's mate. And truth to be told, after everything she had been through she liked to be treated like a lady!

"Oh, guys, get up."

The demons straightened themselves.

"Was that right now an oath of allegiance of sorts?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

"To me?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome. You want us to make it a blood oath?"

"Uh – not necessary, I believe in your word. So, you said you want to be by my side as I'll rise against Naoko?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome!"

"Then", she said with a smirk spreading onto her lips, "why don't you tag along. I'm planning on making a quick visit right about now."

The dog demons began to grin as well.

* * *

A moment later a peculiar group travelled trough the long wide corridors of the Western palace. The first one was a black-haired dog demon walking briskly, his big hand resting on the hilt of his katana. A palace guard he was. After him came a human woman, her jet-black hair up in an elegant style, dressed up in a royal-looking blue kimono. Her head was held high and there was the faintest of smiles on her lips. After the woman came two more palace guards, they as well were holding their swords close. Everyone moved out of their way and stared after them with amazement. The rumours had travelled fast throughout the palace so they knew that the human woman was the Lord's new favourite... But what was she up to? Where was she going surrounded by three protective-looking guards?

They stopped.

"Would you be a darling and open the door for me, Takashi-kun?"

Kagome had asked their names after their oath and had learned that the three in fact were brothers. How convenient.

"Yes, Lady Kagome!"

The black-haired dog demon kicked the door in.

"Thank you", Kagome said, holding back a giggle. She had never broken into someone's room before.

Naoko, the Lady of the West had apparently just been having a cup of her afternoon tea. She didn't look too pleased to be interrupted on this kind of a manner.

"What is the meaning of this, guard? Why do you so crudely break into my room? Is this how you show your loyalty to the West?!"

"Yes", a female voice was to be heard from outside the room. "This is exactly the way to show one's loyalty to the West."

Naoko recognised that voice immediately and her eyes narrowed.

The miko calmly stepped out into her room, closely followed by three dog demons that towered over her petite form like bodyguards.

"_You_! What do you think you are doing, Miko-bitch?"

"Me? What the hell you think you are doing, Naoko-_sama_? I'm very much pissed at you at the moment. Take back the reward for my head immediately. I've been challenged all through this afternoon and I'm pretty tired of it."

"Hmh, can't handle the pressure, can you", the Lady smiled arrogantly.

"This has nothing to with pressure", Kagome spat out. "If you want to get rid of me, then fine! Come at me. But sitting here in you own room sipping tee while making your pawns to do the dirty work for you – "

"I have the authority; why not take an advantage of it?"

"Authority? I find that cowardice! You are pathetic."

Naoko twitched and her eyes flashed red.

Three hands immediately flew to the hilts of the katanas and Tsuyoshi and Takumi moved forward to stand between the two Ladies.

"You're hiding behind that 'authority' of yours and you know it yourself too! So if you really want to get me off this palace then fine. But you'll have to challenge me yourself."

"You are foolish, brat. I would kill you in a blink of an eye!"

"No you wouldn't", Kagome said with a straight face. "You wouldn't have the courage to try that out. I am a threat to you, a huge threat. But you know how Sesshoumaru feels about me."

Naoko began to pale.

"Are you willing to kill me at the risk of losing the control of your son? After all, he is the excuse to that 'authority' you wield with such an ease.

The Lady of the West let out a growl.

"Bitch!"

"I'm out of your reach and you know it", Kagome said, propping her hand against her hip. She flashed a victorious smirk and turned around to leave.

"Oh", she said, turning then to look back at the demoness over her shoulder, "and honestly, take off the reward. You don't want me to get mad, do you? Come along, boys."

Then the outrageous human woman left, the three big demons following her like tamed dogs.

Naoko was boiling. She couldn't remember the last time she had been as furious as now. But the worst thing about it all was that she - that obnoxious human bitch – was right.

But the servants of the palace watched the prideful human woman walk by and soon a new rumour started to spread.

It would seem that on that day, the fourth Lady of the West was born.


	4. The unexpected alliance

**Chie: **Excuses and such will follow later. For now, please enjoy the chapter. –bows-

**Chapter four – The unexpected alliance**

A week had passed since the day Kagome gave Naoko a piece of her mind and Sesshoumaru still hadn't returned. Kagome still slept in Sesshoumaru's bedroom though, alone, not because she liked to be there but because she knew it would piss the hell out of Naoko and Yoruko. And neither of them could do anything to her any more.

Immunity was an amazing thing.

"Lady Kagome, are you awake?"

"Yes, Takumi, I am."

"A servant is here. Shall I send her in?"

"Please do."

The door slid open and then shut.

"Good morning, milady."

Kagome turned and saw that the servant was on her knees, her forehead touching the floor.

It was the same crow-demoness from before; she had come every morning to dress Kagome.

"Please get up", Kagome gently said. Even though the grovelling and all had its own charm, she still felt awkward most of the time. However, usually she was forced to hide her true feelings, of course she couldn't let her displeasure show. Such a grovelling was only a sign of her heightened position. And She was now fully involved in this little war and she was not going to let Naoko win.

The crow demoness straightened herself.

"Rin-hime picked this up for you, my lady", she said, showing a silver and blue silk kimono.

"Beautiful", Kagome said, smiling to herself. She got up.

A moment later she stepped out of her room fully dressed. The crow-demoness bowed again and hurried to fulfil the rest of her tasks. Kagome turned to look at Takumi, the oldest of the dog demon brothers who now openly were known as her bodyguards.

"I'm going to have a breakfast now. Will you accompany me?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and started to walk towards the dining hall, closely followed by Takumi.

The servants they met on their way bowed in respect. Finally they reached the dining hall. Tsuyoshi and Takashi, the two younger inu-brothers, were waiting at the door.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome!"

"Good morning", she replied calmly.

Takashi kneeled down and slid the door open.

Kagome nodded her head in recognition.

Tsuyoshi stepped in first. Kagome came next, followed by Takumi. Takashi slid the door close again and stayed outside in guard.

The persons sitting at the table looked up. Neither of them was surprised to see Kagome enter in such a way anymore. They had all got used to her little guardian dogs.

"Good morning, everyone", Kagome wished, before sitting down between Rin and Mitsuko-san.

It had been a week but to Sesshoumaru it felt as if a decade had passed since he saw Kagome the last time. He had missed the little miko more than he had thought was possible. Since when had he become so dependant of her? It felt as if he wasn't able to completely relax before she was by his side. Her presence alone seemed to lighten up his darkened soul.

It was morning when he arrived at the palace-gates. He had been travelling all night long and was very hungry. Sesshoumaru decided to go to eat before sneaking into his bedroom, hopefully finding Kagome there. He smirked to himself. He would surprise her.

However, in the end it was Sesshoumaru who got the big surprise.

As he approached the dining hall he spotted one of his guards standing by the door in watch. That was odd. Since when were the guards positioned in here?

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru", the guard briskly said, bowing.

"Why are you standing here, guard?"  
"Because I was ordered to, Lord!"

"_Who_ ordered you", Sesshoumaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The Lady of the West did, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. He had known that his mother would take all the authority over the palace the moment he was gone but he had not expect her to go quite as far as ordering _his_ guards around!

"Is the Lady perhaps currently in the dining hall?" Sesshoumaru asked with a feigned calmness.

"Yes, milord. She's eating breakfast with the other ladies."

'Good', Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Mother or not, this time he would let the demoness know her place.

"Open the door", he said coldly.

The guard bowed and opened the door.

Sesshoumaru stepped in.

"Please explain why is my guard – " his icy voice faded away in mid-sentence. His eyes widened, not really believing the sight before him. There, sitting around the square table were indeed the ladies of the west. Yoruko and Naoko were sitting next to each other on the other side and Mitsuko, Rin and Kagome were occupying the opposite one. There were two more guards in this room too, but surprisingly they were sitting behind _Kagome._

"What is the meaning of this", Sesshoumaru barked out. He really wanted to hear an explanation.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome got up, taking two hesitant steps towards him. She was smiling. "We were just having a breakfast. Please join us." She reached her hand out in an inviting gesture.

Sesshoumaru mutely walked up to her, grabbing her outstretched hands into his own. Kagome's smile widened. Rin, also smiling, moved aside so that Kagome could pull Sesshoumaru down to sit next to her.

"Welcome back, Sesshie-kun", his grandmother warmly greeted.

"Welcome back, my lord", Yoruko said with a stiff nod.

"Glad to see you, Sesshoumaru-sama", Rin said cheerily.

"Sesshoumaru", Naoko merely said in acknowledgement.

Kagome was still smiling at him, her hand fleetingly darting out to caress his knee. Then she turned to a maid-servant hovering nearby. "Please bring a new set of dishes for the Lord."

"Right away, my lady", the maid replied with a bow and hurried off.

Sesshoumaru could but stare.

Since when had Kagome behaved in that way? Ordering around the servants with such an ease...

But what she did next really surprised him.

Kagome turned to look at the two guards behind her.

"Tsuyoshi, Takumi, since Lord Sesshoumaru has returned I believe I do not need your assistance anymore. Please go and patrol the lands. Tell Takashi my greetings. Thank you for the good job."

"Yes, Lady Kagome!" The both guards bowed simultaneously, first to her, then to Sesshoumaru.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Then they got up and left the dining hall.

A silence followed their leave.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the woman sitting next to him like he had never seen her before. Well, maybe he hadn't. Who was this human onna and what had she done to his Kagome?

But the series of surprises didn't end there.

Oh no.

The servant returned, bringing a set of ceramic set of dishes and set the cup and the empty bowl in front of Sesshoumaru. She bowed and left the room.

"Naoko, would you please pass the tea?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw nearly dropped as his mother complied with the miko's request, handing over the tea-kettle.

"Thank you", Kagome said as she took it from her. She poured Sesshoumaru's cup full to the brim.

The rest of the breakfast went on peacefully. Mitsuko and Rin cheerily inquired about Sesshoumaru's trip while Kagome, Naoko and Yoruko ate in silence. The mood could by no means be called a cosy one but the heavy oppressiveness and threat had noticeably lessened even if they weren't completely gone.

How much could things change in a mere week?

The door closed and they were alone. Just the two of them. At last.

Sesshoumaru unceremoniously tossed her onto the mattress. Kagome didn't even have time to gasp before he was hovering over her, his lips firmly pressed against the side of her neck and his hands untying her obi.

Kagome shuddered.

His kisses came up her neck, gently following her slender jaw-line until they finally found her soft lips which were slightly open in anticipation.

His lips determinedly melted against hers and he watched as her lids fluttered over her hazy cerulean orbs, the long black lashes gracing her cheeks.

He pulled back after a while, watching as her eyes slowly opened again. Sesshoumaru laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I missed you", he whispered while kissing the top of her head.

She chuckled against his chest, her small body trembling because of the delighted laughter. Her hand came to rest on his chest.

"I missed you too."

"It seems quite a lot happened while I was gone", Sesshoumaru dryly remarked.

"Well... Quite a lot, yeah."

"Report to me", he asked, his amber eyes glowing.

"First Naoko came to yell at me on the day you left, barely after I had woken up. I told her to piss off."

"Did you, really?"

"Well not exactly. I placed my words more carefully. Then I had a long and interesting conversation with Mitsuko-san. Then I found out that there was a warrant on my head..."

"A what?" Sesshoumaru barked out with a low growl.

"A reward for my head. Your mother's doing."

"I'll kill her", Sesshoumaru snarled.

"No need to, we have come to an understanding."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, with Takashi's, Tsuyoshi's and Takumi's help I broke into her room – "

"You what?"

" – and had a nice little chat with her. After that we agreed upon a truce. Takumi and his younger brothers became my bodyguards after making an oath of allegiance to me."

"They what?"

"And now everyone's pretty much treating me like I'd be one of the ladies, for some reason."

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment with a long, steady stare.

So basically what had happened was that Kagome had turned the whole palace upside down.

"You said you and my mother made a truce?"

"Kind of", Kagome replied thoughtfully. "It's not out in the open anymore. We're not trying direct, physical attacks. It's moved on to psychological stage now."

"Oh Kami", Sesshoumaru groaned. "When will all this idiocy end?"

"This 'idiocy', as you call it, won't end until you finish it! Don't you realise, Sesshoumaru? You are the reason and the motive. Everything is up to no one else but you. What I do, what Naoko will do, what Yoruko might do... All of it is pointless. We can as well spend an eternity here, circling around each other, forming and executing witty plots... But nothing will come out of it; no things will proceed until you stand up and raise your own voice. That's why, Sesshoumaru..."

"I know what you mean, Kagome, I know that you're right. But I can't do it yet."

"But why, Sesshoumaru? What are you afraid of? You're strong enough."

"I'm just not quite ready yet. Let's drop this subject now. I don't want to worry about silly wars when I'm finally with you after our time part."

A little disappointed, Kagome let the subject drop. Her disappointment vanished a few moments later, as Sesshoumaru presumed his earlier attention to her lips.

"Now what is this", a brown-haired wolf-demon drawled on, a smug smirk on the corner of her lips. "Glance along this way, my dear Kanami and tell me that my eyes are not failing me."

The kitsune turned around, a mocking grin twisting her features as she saw who had just stepped in.

"My lovely Lady Yoruko! What gives me this honour?"

There, in the middle of the concubine's quarters stood defiantly Yoruko, honoured Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. The contrast between her royal appearance and the looks of the mere concubines was great. She glared at the lowly concubines who were all gathered to one side of the room, clad in simple light-coloured yukatas, sitting on the silken cushions.

The woman who had spoken before got up. Yoruko recognised her; she was Kanami, the fox-demoness often referred to as the 'Onee-san' of the concubines.

Determination flowing through her body, Yoruko's hands clenched into fists and she set her jaw.

"I'm here to offer a truce."

"You finally have forsaken that pride of yours?" Kanami smirked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'll never throw my pride away", Yoruko retorted, coldly glaring at Kanami. "I am fully aware that this feeling of hostility is mutual. I couldn't be happier if I got rid of all of you lowly whores..."

".. And we couldn't be happier if we got rid of you spoiled little ass of a princess. So why would we want a truce with you?"

"Because I believe it is time we put aside our mutual feelings of hate towards each other. I believe there is someone you all detest even more than me."

Kanami's eyes narrowed.

"I assure that I hate that same person more than all of you combined", Yoruko said with a little snarl.

"Still, why would we form a truce with you? I think the best course of action is to sit and wait. Naoko-sama will surely get rid of that nuisance, no matter what."

"You're wrong."

This time it was Yoruko who smiled, it was a cold little smile full of scorn. Kanami bit her lip in annoyance. Her green eyes were blazing.

"Explain – !"

"Naoko's hands are bound. She's now powerless against Kagome."

"What? How did this happen?"

"We all underestimated her", Yoruko said. "She turned three of the palace guards to her own side, using them as bodyguards. I heard that she had a talk with Naoko during which the agreed upon a truce. How exactly she did that, I do not know. But it is clear that Naoko can't do anything to drive her out anymore."

"Damn it", Kanami snarled, feeling more and more pissed off as the minutes passed by.

"That is why I have come here now. We hate each other, but we hate that ningen onna even more. If Naoko will just sit and watch, it is time for us to take the matter into our own hands."

Kanami regarded the lord's mate for awhile in silence. Then she took a few steps forward, reaching out her hand.

"I accept your offer of a truce."

Yoruko smirked.

"Servant, bring us a bottle of sake and two cups."

Yoruko and Kanami sat down onto the opposite sides of the little tray set onto the floor. They both were holding a cup of sake in their hands.

"Alliance", Yoruko simply said, raising her cup to the level of her eyes.

"Alliance", Kanami agreed for once without any scorn or mock.

With all the other concubines witnessing the newly formed unexpected union, the two strong-willed, arrogant women downed their saké as one.

Rin glanced up from her flower-arranging and looked at the older woman sitting by the open shoji-door giving to the garden.

The scroll the miko had been reading earlier was now lying forgotten in her lap as she gazed into the garden lost in her thoughts.

"What is it, Kagome-sama", she asked quietly.

The woman startled and quickly glanced at the young hime.

"It's nothing, Rin-chan."

"Doesn't seem like it", the old dog demoness said taking part in the conversation. "You seem to be worried."

Kagome gave a little sigh.

The great Inu no Taisho's mother was also in the room, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Her wise bright eyes were locked on the chosen mate of her grandson.

"What is troubling your mind, child?"

"I have a bad feeling", she replied, turning back to look over at the garden.

"Bad feeling about what", Rin asked in alarm.

"It's like the calm before the storm", the miko replied. Somehow she seemed different to her usual self. She was more alert and serious as if she was mentally getting ready for a battle.

Well, in these circumstances Mitsuko wouldn't be surprised the slightest if she actually was.

Kagome finally turned to look at the old demoness.

"Something is about to happen."

The tone of her voice was grave, but that wasn't what amazed Mitsuko.

It was her eyes, cerulean blue and deep as the ocean, speaking of a silent determination.

The eyes of one who has once nearly lost one's life in a battle. The eyes of a warrior.

"This isn't going to work", Rei, Kagome's only friend among the concubines furiously declared.

"Hmh, I'm certain it will", Kanami replied arrogantly.

Rei hissed and tried once again in vain to struggle against the chains binding her down.

"You can't bring her down as easily as this", Rei insisted.

"Somebody silence her already", Yoruko barked out. "The bitch should be here any minute."

Yoruko and Kanami were standing beside the bound cat demon in the great hall of the usually unused Eastern Wing. Behind the three were anxiously waiting the rest of the concubines, ready to fight.

The shoji screen was pushed open.

"Rei...?"

"Kagome! It's a trap!" the cat demon shouted out in desperation.

The figure standing in the doorway froze.

"Get her", Kanami snarled.

A bat demoness, wolf-demoness and snake twins charged forward.

Kagome stepped into the dimly lit hall.

"I see", the human woman said to herself with a soft sigh. Then with one fluid motion she pulled out two ten inches long ornamented needles that had kept her heavy ebony locks in place on the complicated traditional style. Her bluish tinted long hair fell down to grace her back as she extended herself into a fighting position, holding the two long sharp hair-needles in either hand like daggers.

"Without a weapon she stands no chance", Yoruko said triumphantly under her breath.

"You're wrong", Rei retorted stubbornly.

As the four demonesses were closing in on Kagome the long slender silvery needles began to glow on the purest azure tint.

"Think we forgot something, Kanami?"

"I think we did", the kitsune spat out.

All of them had blissfully forgotten one simple detail.

Kagome was not any human; she was a human who had holy powers.

"I told you that you were wrong", Rei exclaimed with glee.

Kanami bit her lip and Yoruko snarled.

Kagome dodged easily the first attack made by the bat youkai. With one needle she stopped the wolf youkai's punch aimed at her face. The demoness cried out in pain as the holy powers loaded to the needles attacked, burning her hand.

The wolf demoness held her injured, now useless, hand tightly against her chest and fell back.

The snake twins attacked next. With a graceful move Kagome stabbed each with her hair needle.

The silver items clanked as they hit the floor, lying on top of steaming piles of ash that had few moments earlier been two demonesses.

Kagome raised her gaze and smirked.

There was something in her eyes that alerted Kanami.

"Ne, Yoruko... The war some years ago where our lord took part in..."

"The war of Shikon? What about it?"

"Wasn't there rumoured to be a miko?"

"The un-dead one? Former guardian of Shinkon no Tama and Inuyasha's lover?"

"No. There was another one. What was her name?"

Yoruko frowned.

"The new guardian of Shikon no Tama, legendary Midoriko's reincarnation?"

"Yes, that one. What was her name?"

"I believe it was something that started with K..."

The demonesses both suddenly glanced at each other.

Realisation was clearly written onto their faces.

"The guardian of the Shikon no Tama, eh?" A dark voice drawled in. "Looks like finally you have found something interesting..."

Kanami turned around and saw a tall woman with long jet-black hair. A smirk slowly spread onto her lips.

"Step forward, Michi. There's finally an opponent worthy of you", Kanami stated with a purr.

Kagome looked at the tall woman called Michi who was now steadily walking towards her. Unlike the other concubines, Michi was dressed in simple red haori and black hakamas. Kagoma also noted the katana strapped to her waist and couldn't help but to be reminded of a samurai.

This one wasn't just any concubine of Sesshoumaru's. This one was a fighter. How such a creature had ever ended up into Sesshoumaru's harem, Kagome could but wonder.

"Michi from the black dragon-clan", the demoness said as she drew out her sword. Kagome swallowed. This could end up pretty badly.

Gracefully the dragoness launched herself into an attack. Kagome, now completely unarmed, jumped out of the way as the shining sword slashed through the air.

This was very bad. She didn't have any weapon to defend herself with, against this experienced warrior who was a dragon youkai nonetheless. Dragon demons were known for their thick protective skin and their incredible strength.

Had not Sesshoumaru's own father, the great Inu no taisho perished due to his battle against the dragon Ryuukotsusei?

Kagome heaved a sigh and concentrated to gather her powers into her hands. Now she didn't have anything through which canal her holy powers. She could use her powers even without canalling them, but that way it put a strain on herself. That was why she avoided it as much as possible. Right now though she did not have any other choice.

The next attack took her off guard. Kagome hissed as the blade painfully sank into her skin. It was gone as quickly as it had come. Red blood was starting to stain the shoulder of the silken kimono.

Kanami laughed out gleefully.

Sesshoumaru abruptly looked up from the documents he had been going through. Something was off right now, his senses told him that. An odd restlessness tugged his soul and he got up, abandoning the important documents. Not really knowing what he should do the inu taiyoukai walked over to the door and stepped into the light-filled corridor. For a moment he wandered aimlessly about. And then it finally reached him. The faint sweet scent he had experienced before. Kagome's blood.

Sesshoumaru abruptly turned around and started to run towards the eastern wing as fast as he just could.

Kagome stood helpless before the dragoness, panting to herself and squeezing her bleeding right shoulder. Still her blue eyes shone of defiance. Even if she was about to killed, she would not show a pitiful expression. That was the decision she had made before the final battle in the war of Shikon. Unyielding, she watched the dragoness charge forward. And then suddenly she saw a white blur from the corner of her eye. Next thing she knew was that Sesshoumaru stood protectively before her. The dragon youkai's katana dropped onto the floor as the taiyoukai picked her up by her throat like a bug.

The relief Kagome felt was immense. Her knees gave in and she fell to the floor.

Kanami and Yoruko stared at the taiyoukai before them, jaws dropped. Neither of them had ever seen the Lord that angry.

"What is the meaning of this?"

His voice was cold and demanding.

No one dared to reply.

He tossed the dragon youkai to the ground and glared at everyone in the room, his gaze finally settling in Kanami and Yoruko.

"Make this the last try if you value your life."

Then Sesshoumaru picked the miko up and left the room.

The concubines mutely stared at his retreating back, filled with fear. His threatening aura still lingered in the room, heavily oppressing, making it hard to breathe.

"What happened?"

The old dog demoness hurried over to the futon on which the miko was resting.

"She got attacked. This is a stab-wound from a katana. I know of your healing skills so I immediately brought her to you."

Mitsuko nodded, looking at her grandson.

"Now, step aside, Sesshou-kun. Let me work."

Sesshoumaru sat down on his knees, looking from the side as his grandmother started mixing some herbs together.

"It doesn't hurt that much, really", Kagome meekly tried to assure.

"Quiet down, my child. You'll see that you won't even get a scar of this, I promise."

Kagome smiled to herself and turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do. You saved my life for the second time today, I'm truly grateful."

Her smile was dazzling and Sesshoumaru indeed forgot the blame that had started to build inside of himself. Her smile washed away all of his negative feelings, it cleansed him and made him pure.

Kagome lay quietly on her place as Mitsuko spread the herb-mixture over her wound.

Suddenly the door was slid open and a servant burst in.

All three heads turned to look at the servant who swallowed and bowed his head in shame.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother milord on such a moment..."

"Tell me", Sesshoumaru simply said. "What is it?"

"The word just reached us from the Northern mountains – "

"Northern mountains?" Mitsuko gasped. Could it be..?

"The heir passed away last night."

Kagome watched in puzzlement at the shocked faces of the two inu youkais. What was happening now?

**Chie: **Yes. I know. It's late.

No, scratch that. It's later than late.

My humblest apologies for posting yet another chapter late. I really am hopeless, huh? –sighs-

If you do not wish to hear (read) any stupid excuses, please skip/ignore the following italicised text.

_During the past month I've survived of a week full of course exams, some weeks of break and lastly but not least, the finals. Now I'm completely done with my high school, even though the formal graduation won't be 'til June. Also, I finished this chapter several weeks ago. The beta-ing however took some time. I'm not blaming the Dah, mind you. She had all her exams as well, course exams and finals. Other reasons for being late were slacking off (yes, I admit it) and the extra attention I had to pay to TT (which also was greatly delayed). Hmh. No more excuses to offer to you. Feel free to judge me. –bows- _

In any case, I wanted to share with you one remark I just realised while writing one scene in this chapter. Sesshoumaru's mate Yoruko really reminds me of the character Hatsumomo from Arthur Golden's novel 'Memoirs of a geisha'. I swear to you it was not intentional O.o I only realised that just now. :S Well, it's bye-bye for now. 'Til we see again. –waves-


	5. The breaking point

**Chie: **If my plans are to remain as they are now, I must regrettably announce that this chapter will the second last.

Also, I wanted to answer to 1Tierra's question here, "in public"... There are many reasons for Sesshoumaru to keep concubines. One is because it's sort of tradition – Sesshoumaru's father wasn't the best example possible. Second reason is because Sesshoumaru's not a nymphomaniac but he still prefers having 'proper' sex to jerking off. And because he refuses to touch Yoruko... The final and perhaps the main reason are because he knows that keeping the concubines around pisses the hell off his mother and mate.

So there. xD

**Chapter five – The breaking point**

Sesshoumaru stared at the servant, agitated.

"You may go", he finally said.

The servant bowed again and exited the room.

Kagome lay still, not really understanding what was going on. She felt too exhausted to think also, the sharp pain her wound caused her distracted her as well. The heir had died? Does this mean that Sesshoumaru was finally the true lord of the western lands?

Mitsuko wordlessly gave a damp cloth to Sesshoumaru who took it, sweeping his forehead with it. He felt his heart beating a little faster as. This would be it. The moment of truth.

"Is it there", Sesshoumaru asked hoarsely, pinning his grandmother with his heated amber gaze.

With every passing moment of silence his heart started to beat even faster.

"No", Mitsuko finally said with a little sigh, "nothing."

And truly, the skin of Sesshoumaru's forehead was as pure and pale as it had always been; no indigo crescent adored it.

Sesshoumaru tore the cloth in his hand into shreds, let out a furious growl and darted out of the room.

Kagome sighed to herself, immediately also wincing in pain. She couldn't understand Sesshoumaru.

"Why can't he see that it is better this way", she whispered softly.

Even though her silent words reached Mitsuko's ears the old dog demoness didn't hear her. She was too deep in her own thoughts. If Sesshoumaru did not bear the Crescent moon of the lord of the West, then who did? Or had the eternal lineage of the Western lieges finally now come to an end?

* * *

Kanami and Yoruko were the only ones left in the big hall in the Eastern wing. After Sesshoumaru's appearance the concubines had fled back to their own quarters. They had been shaking, fearing their lord's wrath. Yoruko couldn't blame them.

The expression on Sesshoumaru's face as he had rushed into the room to save his little slut had chilled Yoruko's very core. It had been a painful stab in her heart. Clearly the ningen onna posed a far greater threat than she could have ever known. In the back of her mind a single question kept pestering her. Was it already too late?

But Kanami didn't seem to think so. The vixen was growling in a low tone, her bright green eyes ablaze. She had been growling ever since Sesshoumaru's interruption.

"Those cowards! I should've known I couldn't trust anything to them", she snapped, and then furiously turned to pin Yoruko down with her glare.

"What about you? Are you backing down too? Shove your tail between your legs and run, to ask for Lord Sesshoumaru's forgiveness and to bow down to that human whore?"

Yoruko straightened herself to her royal height, a spark of anger flashing in the depths of her yellow eyes. The arrogance immediately covered her graceful features. Kanami might be a demon like she was, but the fox was still beneath her. Yoruko was high-class, Kanami was a mere concubine. In Yoruko's eyes, Kanami was as much a whore as the miko was.

"Don't you dare to even suggest that I would lower myself like that", she snarled, answering Kanami's glare with her own.

"Ahh, that's right", the vixen purred, her anger vanishing and a smirk taking over her features.

"You have that pride of yours..."

"Aren't you one to talk", Yoruko retorted.

Kanami's smirk quickly faded.

With a growl she swiftly fully turned to face Yoruko, her clawed hand forcefully gripping the front of Yoruko's kimono.

"I'm warning you, little princess. If I didn't need you to get rid of the miko, I'd so kill you right now."

"Correction", Yoruko arrogantly replied. "You would _try_ to kill me. Get your hands off me."

Kanami let out another growl but one look to the blazing yellow eyes was enough to convince her that this time, the Lady of the West was being serious.

The fox demon backed off.

"Putting our mutual feelings of hatred aside, the miko is still standing. Right now she is wounded. She's been weakened. It's a great opportunity to strike, maybe the best one we'll get. We have to come up with a plan..."

* * *

Somewhere completely elsewhere, on the distant borders of the Western domain, a certain young male was lying in a muddy ditch. A disgusting stench hangs around him, telling that he hadn't obviously bathed for some time. The sunrays mercilessly pestered him, and the shabby greyish, mud-covered dog ears on the top of his head twitched.

He was starting to wake up. The lids fluttered and slowly opened, revealing dim amber eyes. A groan escaped from his mouth as the pounding, merciless head ache attacked his temples. With a speed no one would expect from some one in such a shape as he was in, the young dog-eared man flipped around, resting on all fours.

Then he started to throw up.

It took quite awhile and it didn't stop until his stomach was completely empty. Still he kept shivering and convulsing violently, sweat glistening on his grimy forehead.

He felt extremely weak.

Another two weeks had passed under the influence of strong liquor and he had no memory whatsoever. He didn't know where he had been, with whom nor when. His life was a living hell anyway, why would it matter at this point?

He crawled up the muddy wall of the ditch, and with some effort managed to sit up. Groaning he stubbornly rose to his shaky legs and started to follow the road on wards. Maybe a short break from drinking would be in order. Few days, at most.

Three years ago Inuyasha had been the strongest hanyou in Japan, after finally beating up Naraku with the help of his friends. Kagome had made her wish, wished Kikyo back to life. The Shikon jewel had disappeared. Kikyo and Inuyasha married, as did Sango and Miroku who settled down near Kaede's village with Shippo and Kohaku. Kagome, unable to return back to her time, had dressed up in miko-robes and bid farewell to her friends. None of them had seen her ever since but Kaede had got messages from many of her miko-colleagues, praising Kagome's learning abilities and sharp wit. Then, after two years of happily living together with his wife he had been waiting for so long, the illness had occurred. It had taken lives of half the people living in the village, Kaede and Kikyo both included. It was quite understandable that Inuyasha went mad. Sango and Miroku tried to offer their comfort, but Inuyasha brushed them off. He secluded himself form the world. He soon discovered that by drowning himself to liquor he could reach the point where he remembered nothing of his miserable life.

He has no idea where he was going, but his feet kept walking. In truth He was going deeper to the West, heading for Sesshoumaru, following his deepest and the most well hidden instincts. Hidden even from himself.

It was in the early afternoon when he encountered a bunch of lower youkai. They seemed to be a rowdy bunch, clearly up to no good. When they sensed Inuyasha approaching their heads shot up, evil sneers lighting their beastly features. However as he got closer their expressions changed. Their jaws dropped, eyes widened and they went into a complete and utter shock.

Inuyasha glared at the lesser demons and then barked out in a gruff voice:

"What're you lookin' at?"

The reaction he got from the lesser demons took him off guard.

They yelped, eeped and ran away, ran for their lives.

Inuyasha quirked his brow.

"Kehh, crazy demons..."

He continued his journey to West.

The next youkai he met was in a different league than the bunch of lesser demons from earlier. This one didn't have the beastly features but in stead appeared human, like Inuyasha. The only exception in his looks was a fluffy brown tail that curled up behind him.

A squirrel, Inuyasha smartly deduced.

The youkai immediately stopped as he spotted Inuyasha. His tail twitched and He bowed his head.  
"G-Good evening, my lord."

Inuyasha stopped. The squirrel demon's nervousness and respectful way of treating him really caught him off guard. Usually people, ningen and youkai alike, treated him like a bug. He was but a homeless drunkard. No one even spared him a glance. And if they did, it was a disapproving one.

After a while of listening to the silence the squirrel demon decided that it was safe to go on.

"You look like you'd have travelled quite a while. Are you hungry? Tired?"

"What do you want", Inuyasha rudely cut in.

"I-If you but want you can rest in my humble home. I'll offer you a dinner and bath -"

"Where's the catch", Inuyasha suspiciously barked out.

"There is no catch", the squirrel demon said unsurely and blinked.

"You're really willing to let me into your home", Inuyasha asked, a little surprised.

"Of course. My lord can visit my humble home any time he wishes to."

The squirrel was clearly soft in his head, but Inuyasha was not going to pass an opportunity to get a proper meal, bathe and sleep under a roof. He couldn't even recall the last time he had been actually invited to someone's home.

"If you really want me as your guest then sure."

The squirrel demon bowed down before him.

"This way, my lord."

* * *

"That can't be the best idea you can come up with", Yoruko huffed, running her slender pale hand through her silken hair.

"Oh shut up", Kanami snapped. "Like your idea was any better."

"I told you. We must come up with a new plan quickly. This is the ideal opportunity for us", Yoruko arrogantly replied. The two demonesses stopped as they reached the door.

For awhile their eyes locked into a quick battle of minds but in the end Kanami gave in and slid the door open.

They stepped into the concubines' quarters.

Seeing them sitting at the soft cushions, head bent closely together startled few concubines.

"Kanami-san, are you still trying to overthrow the miko?"

"Of course I am", Kanami snapped. She glared at the ookami who had spoken. It was the same wolf-demon who had been injured earlier the day, trying to finish off Kagome.

"She is a very powerful miko. Possibly the most powerful one alive!"

"I don't care if she were Midoriko herself", Kanami hissed.

"I think you've already lost", said Michi, the fearsome dragoness who would have even killed Kagome, had Sesshoumaru not interfered. "She is strong; she killed two of us without hesitation. Also she has the Lord by her side."

"What are you saying Michi? Are you a traitor? A few hours ago you were battling that bitch."

"I only have a duel with those who have gained my respect", Michi coolly replied. "She is a very exceptional female. Ningen or miko, it doesn't matter. She is the one our Lord chose."

Yoruko, who up until now had remained silent, shot up furiously.

"And I am the one he mated", she shrieked.

The room fell completely silent. The only sounds were Yoruko's heavy, furious breathing.

"So you have given up then?"

Kanami's question met more silence.

"Who still stand with me", she spat out through gritted teeth.

Still getting no reply she started fuming. She slowly stood up, glaring at the concubines.

"You're all a bunch of cowards. So be it then. I will not back out of this fight even if I would be fighting all by myself."

"Kanami, don't be foolish..."

"Let it be, Kanami..."

"The Lord will see his mistake eventually..."

But the vixen did not listen to the pleas of her fellow-concubines. Her loathing towards the miko was too great for her to stop now.

And then, the door slid open.

All heads turned to look at the figure standing in the doorway. The crowd stirred as the Lord of the Western lands stepped into the room.

His cold amber eyes travelled over the females in the room.

"After thinking through this, especially in the light of recent situations... I've come to the conclusion that I no longer need your assistance."

Startled gasps filled the room as disbelieving eyes stared at the Lord.

"But my Lord, what do you mean?"

"I mean I no longer need you. You are of no use."

"But... What will happen to us?"

"You shall leave the palace."

His cold words met a shocked silence.

Then the door slid oopen again and the miko stepped in.

The lord immediately turned to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"What are you doing here", he asked in a low tone. "You shouldn't be moving around while being injured."

"I came because I knew you'd be here. I know what you're doing."

"I see." The lord's gaze moved to brush over the crowd again. "So you wanted to see as I throw them out of the palace."

"No!" the miko cried out softly, clutching Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "I came here to stop it."

"To stop – "

"Sesshoumaru, I know you are upset. I know your reasons; I understand why you want to get rid of them. But you can't just throw them out of the palace."

"Why not?"

"How selfish can you get?!" The miko struggled free of his grasp, backing away from him. "You keep these demonesses here for your own selfish reasons for centuries! And then when it's convenient to you, just ditch them like that!"

The concubines were beyond confused. The miko, the person who now stood before them bearing injuries caused by _their_ actions, now stood up against the Lord, defending them.

"You can't just throw them out. Where would they go? Most of them have no place to return to. Let them stay and leave when they can, when they have found a place to stay."

"Kagome. They tried to kill you."

"I know. But I bear no grudge against them. I can relate to them. I know how they feel."

"They might try it again."

"No. They won't, I'm sure of it."

"Kagome, you're too kind for your own good, you do not realise – "

"Sesshoumaru", she simple cut him off, walking over to him. She cupped his cheek and locked her eyes with his. "For me. Let them stay for me. You can't just coldly throw them out. You can't."

The whole room waited anxiously for his answer.

"Fine them. If you insist. But they must not stay here forever. I give them 6 months to find themselves a place to stay at. After that, they are out."

"Fine." Kagome flashed a smile.

"Come, you shouldn't be up."

The lord wrapped his arms around the miko and guided him out of the room.

The concubines were left to stare after the couple in bewilderment. None of them had expected the Lord trying to throw them out let alone the miko taking their side and persuading the lord to let them stay.

They had tried to kill her mere hours ago. And when they were about to be thrown out, it was thanks to her that they were let to stay.

It was at this moment when even the most defiant of the concubines finally admitted defeat to the miko their lord had chosen. Well, all save for one.

The red-haired fox demon's fist were tightly clenched, blood dripping down to the cushions from where her sharp claws had pierced the skin of her palm. Her fangs were bared and she was growling.

This had been the final straw. The miko had just saved her ass. She owed one to that slut!

Furiously Kanami turned to Yoruko, who still was in a slight state of shock.

"We got to bring that bitch down, ASAP."

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to keep me company, Rin-chan."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to look after you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome heaved a sigh.

When he was unable to watch her every step, he hired a babysitter. It rather frustrated her. She was not a child who needed to be looked after. Hadn't she proven him already that she was able to look after herself?

"Don't take it like that, Kagome-sama. You know he only does this because he cares about you. He's worried about you."

"This injury is a minor one. I've born much worse wounds than this."

"He still feels upset. He prefers you woundless."

"I understand that. But I'd still want him to understand that I am fine. I don't always need his protection; I am strong enough to make it on my own."

"But why would you want to make it on your own when you can have his support?" Rin innocently asked.

Kagome huffed.

"I just hate to be looked after."

The human women stopped and stepped into the blooming garden. Mitsuko was already sitting in the shade of the trees. A blanket was spread over the green grass and there was tea and bowl of fruits set for the ladies.

"It's such a lovely weather so I thought we might as well have our tea outside."

The women sat down next to the old demoness. They had barely started sipping their tea when a small group walked over to them.

Kagome startled as she recognised the one who was seemingly leading the group.

Sensing her distress, the group leader spoke.

"Fear not. As you can see I do not carry my weapon with me now."

Kagome relaxed a bit but still eyed at the person suspiciously.

"Do you mind if we sit down?"

When she got no reply she sat down net to the old Lady, the young hime and the miko. The three concubines on her heels sat down as well.

Kagome now saw that Rei was among them. She also recognised the wolf demon as one of her former attackers. The third one was an otter demon she didn't know.

"What do you want", Kagome coldly asked.

"I wanted to have a talk with you, Kagome-sama."

The dragoness' polite tone of voice confused Kagome.

Mitsuko and Rin quietly observed the situation.

"First of all I wanted you to know that you had my respect from the beginning. The way you as a ningen stood up against the rest of this palace was very brave. Also your achievements during the war of Shikon are admirable. Know that I charged at you not because of Kanami's influence, but because I felt it was an honour to duel against such a strong opponent. I really wish we could have a proper duel one day."

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Ahh, thank you, uhh...?"

"Michi. My name is Michi."

Kagome bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Go on."

"Next I want to apologise that I wounded you. It wasn't a fair fight since you were unarmed. I do hope you will heal soon."

"It's fine", the miko assured. "I've got worse injuries in my life."

The dragoness nodded.

"Also I wanted to thank you. For all of us concubines. Your kindness is truly amazing. We did nothing to deserve that."

"Yeah", the wolf demoness cut in, "we truly are grateful."

"Thank you for persuading the lord to let us stay", the otter said in a quiet tone.

Rei smiled at Kagome.

"Lastly, and heed my words, dear miko, I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"There is one among us who does not feel gratitude of what you've done for us. Kanami is still planning for your downfall."

Kagome smiled slightly.

"I am not scared of one arrogant fox."

"She can be really dangerous", Michi warned.

"I can handle her", Kagome replied confidently.

Michi bowed her head.

"Then good. I've fulfilled my task."

The dragoness gracefully got up.

"I wish good luck for you, Kagome-sama."

With one final bow of her head the demoness walked away, the other three trailing after her. Rei turned to watch Kagome over her shoulder and smiled.

"Now that was interesting", Mitsuko quietly stated, sipping her tea.

Rin and Kagome could but mutely agree.

* * *

Parts of her earlier conversation with the kitsune were still fresh on her mind as she sat down in front of her mirror in her own chambers. She stared at her reflection as the comb smoothly ran though her light glossy bangs.

No matter how much they had discussed it, they couldn't come up with a plan which would've been good enough. In the end they had decided to call it a day, since neither of them could no longer bear to be in one another's company. Some peace and quiet felt heavenly after dealing with that obnoxious vixen.

And then when she combed her hair, looking her reflection, like she did on every night, she suddenly felt the chills creeping down her spine. And then, out of the blue, the right upper corner of the mirror shattered. A crack spread across the mirror. With widened eyes she stared at her distorted reflection.

Michi's words echoed in her head.

"_I think you've already lost..."_

Yoruko startled when something cold brushed against her cheek. With a pale, shaking hand she touched her cheek, realising that she was crying.

"_See what you've become"_, the hoarse voice of reason whispered to her ear.

And Yoruko saw. She could not turn her gaze away from that pale, distorted face in the mirror. Her face.

But that couldn't be ...! Her face was not hardened by bitterness like that. Her eyes were not dimmed by hatred like that. Her expression was not a mask of cold arrogance, like that.

Who was that demoness in the mirror? It could not be her.

Was... Was this really what she had become?

How much time had passed since she arrived to the gates of the west, accompanied by guards, servants and her possessions? Over three centuries had passed since the day she had arrived, young, naïve and cheery little princess. Three centuries she had spent here, day by day losing more of her innocent, cheery nature, losing her happiness, becoming full of hate, arrogance and bitterness. This Yoruko reflected in the mirror was a completely different person from her true self. The one she had just been.

Before her life had crumbled down.

She had been so young, way too young to be mated. The pressure on her had been too much for her to handle, her mate refused to touch her, shattering and breaking her faith in love. Staying in this palace had broken her, tainted her, and corrupted her. The time she had spent in this palace had warped her into an unrecognisable stranger.

Why did she stay here? Why did she hold on to this rotten place?

Love, so she had thought. She was the mate of the Lord of the Western lands. She stayed here out of duty to the Western lands and the love for her mate.

But what duty did she have to Western lands? Her family had for centuries been the high elite of the Southern lands. She wasn't even Sesshoumaru's true mate. The ceremony had been held, but their bond had never been confirmed since he had not touched her. They slept in separate chambers. Her life here was but a lie and deceit.

And the love...?

Yoruko's eyes widened when she realised there was nothing left. She did not love the lord of the western lands anymore. It was true that she once had loved him, loved him so much that it hurt. But with his cold and indifferent behaviour towards her he had smothered those warm feelings.

Yoruko blinked and looked at her reflection one more time. The tears were still streaming down her face.

It was time for her to let go. Why would she fight for a man she did not love? Why would she fight for a man who hated her?

Why should she stay here and be corrupted and tainted even further? Why should she continue to live a life of lies and deceit?

She had already wasted 300 years of her life.

Yoruko got up. She tied her hair to a high tail and picked up her dark cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders.

There was no reason for her to stay.

* * *

The palace of the West woke up to a brand a new morning.

Kagome was happily asleep, curled up in Sesshoumaru's arms. However, her blissful sleep was crudely interrupted.

"My lord!"

Sesshoumaru, who really had not been sleeping, opened his eyes and glared at the servant who had rushed in.

He felt the miko starting to sir in his arms. Instinctively he let out a quiet growl.

The servant had better to have a damn good reason for bursting into his bedroom like that at this early hour. He had even dared to wake up Kagome.

"Speak", he stated in his coldest tone.

"Forgive me, my lord, for coming in like this..."

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes. Sleepily she looked at the taiyoukai who was seemingly angered.

"Sesshoumaru?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry for disturbing my lord this early..."

"I gathered already that you are sorry. Now speak. What is it?"

"Sesshoumaru, don't be so mean", the miko chided softly and yawned again.

"Lady Yoruko has disappeared, my lord."

"What?"

Even though his expression didn't change at all, Kagome knew he was shocked.

"We searched the whole palace through, my lord. She is nowhere to be found."

* * *

True to his invitation, the squirrel demon had actually let Inuyasha stay at his home, offered him a bath, a meal and new set of clothes. Inuyasha was bewildered as why anyone would bother to do such a friendly thing to him. He was an outcast, a hanyou, a vagabond, homeless and corrupted alcoholic.

Well, he had to admit that after getting a good night sleep, proper meal, good long bath and new clean clothes he felt a lot less like a rejected homeless vagabond and a lot more like the hero of the war of Shikon. Maybe that was the reason the squirrel had been so kind to him. He was rather well known due his achievement in the war against Naraku.

The path went on through a forest and feeling better than in months he set out to follow it. He had no idea where he was going, but something in his soul was pulling him to this direction.

After half a day's travel he came to an abrupt halt. A demon was approaching, at highly fast speed. Inuyasha's hand automatically flew to Tessaiga's hilt.

The demon stopped at the edge of the clearing, warily looking at him, noticing where his hand was placed. Then the demon's eyes flew to his forehead.

Inuyasha was surprised beyond words as he saw the demon faint. He walked over to the stranger and knelt down. It was an inu youkai, a rather powerful one it seemed. Her clothes spoke of wealth and Inuyasha guessed she was probably a clan leader's daughter or such. She was pale and slender; her gold-tinted hair was held on a high tail. He noticed her cheeks were still damp. She had been crying.

Inuyasha came to a conclusion that she was probably a run-away hime. She appeared to be quite young. He stared at her for awhile, wondering what he ought to do with her.

He had no idea who she was but he couldn't just leave her there. She seemed to be in a very weak state, emotionally. With ease he picked up her light body. After a while of adjusting her in his arms, he started to walk onward along the path. When he'd find a good place for a rest he'd stop and wait for her to wake up. Until then he would continue to follow the path and the pull in his soul.


	6. The Departure

**Chie: **The last chapter, m'dears.

**Chapter six – The departure**

She was finally coming to. Her long lashes fluttered as her lids opened, revealing pale yellow eyes. She blinked for a few times, letting her vision get used to the bright sunlight.

"Feeling any better", she heard a gruff voice say.

She startled and her head snapped to look at the stranger who was sitting only a few feet to her left.

"Who are you?" she questioned, looking warily at him.

He noticed how her widened, panicky eyes kept flicking over to his forehead.

He arched his brow at that. Was his forehead really such an unsettling sight, damnit!

"I'm Inuyasha", he simply replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I-Inuyasha?" She bit her lip and he noticed that her hands had started to tremble slightly.

"Oy, you're not going to faint again, are you?"

She ignored his snide comment.

"Inuyasha... You mean Lord Sesshoumaru's brother?

He scoffed at that.

"Half-brother."

"But how... Why...?" her hands were trembling uncontrollably in her lap by now.

"You're not making much sense yourself, Runaway-san", Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Your forehead", she said weakly. "I thought Sesshoumaru-sama was supposed to be –"

"What are you babbling about, woman? What is so damn interesting about my forehead?"

Mutely she pointed at the little stream that was some yards ahead of them.

Inuyasha frowned and got up. He walked over to the water. For awhile he just blankly stared at his reflection. Then he somewhat got over his shock.

"What the hell?!"

The female demon winced at the loud sound.

"What's the meaning of this", Inuyasha demanded, turning to glare at the runaway inu youkai. "Is this some kind of a joke?" he furiously tapped at the purple crescent moon on his forehead.

"The crescent moon marks the heir and true lord of the West", she said weakly. "But why are you carrying it in stead of Lord Sesshoumaru, I do not know."

Inuyasha gave her a long stare.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Yoruko, princess of the golden inu clan of the South. I also am..." her expression got suddenly painful and she turned her gaze down. "I'm the betrothed of the –"her voice trailed off as she paled in realisation.

She remembered the contract Naoko and his father had made centuries ago. In that piece of paper they had stated very clearly that Yoruko was to be the bride of the Lord of the Western lands and given unto him.

All these years she had believed that Sesshoumaru was the true heir and the legitimate Lord.

But now, here stood his younger half-brother, carrying the crescent moon.

Her _whole_ life until now had been nothing more than deceit?

Yoruko felt suddenly very light-headed.

"The betrothed of the...?" Inuyasha asked, waiting for the dog demoness' answer.

"Betrothed of the Lord of the West", she said meekly, watching him with her widened eyes.

"So, you're Sesshoumaru's mate?"

Yoruko shook her head.

"Only nominally. We went through the mating ceremony but the bond was never... confirmed."

"Oh." Inuyasha fought against a slight blush.

"In the end I realised that my place was not in the Western palace so I ran away... Lord Sesshoumaru found the woman he truly wants to be his mate. And I have to agree that they are suitable to each other, even though she is a human."

"What?" Inuyasha stared at Yoruko as if she had lost her mind. "Sesshoumaru's with a human?"

Yoruko nodded. Since the situation still felt tender for her, she decided to change the subject.

"But it seems I've been lied to the whole time. If you are carrying the crescent moon", she said, her gaze brushing his forehead again, "then Sesshoumaru can't be the true lord."

Inuyasha gaped at her.

"But if Sesshoumaru's not the true lord, then who is?"

Yoruko gave him a pointed look.

"Guess", she said rather dryly.

* * *

"My lord!"

"What is it", Sesshoumaru snapped and turned to glare at the guard. He had been occupied.

Rin stifled a giggle when she noted how cranky Sesshoumaru was to be interrupted in the midst of being all lovey-dovey with Kagome.

They were in the library. Kagome was reading a scroll while Rin was arranging flowers. Sesshoumaru had just been relaxing, keeping the miko possessively in his lap, letting his hands play with her hair.

Kagome would have preferred for him just to keep his hands to himself, for his occasional caresses distracted her reading quite a lot. However she found it impossible to get angry at him.

"You found her?" Kagome asked, also turning to look at the guard.

"No, there is still no sign of the lady", the guard said.

"Then what is it", Sesshoumaru growled.

"There's a human on the gates, asking to be let in. We do not know what to do with him."

"A human?"

Rin suddenly jumped up and left the room.

Kagome frowned.

"Rin!" she called after the girl.

Puzzled, she turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"What is going on?"

"I know as much as you do", Sesshoumaru replied, then picked her up.

"Let's go to find out", he said.

After a moment of silent arguing he reluctantly let go of her. Together they proceeded to the palace gates.

The sight that greeted them took them both by surprise.

They couldn't see who the visitor was, since Rin was clinging to him and she was apparently also keeping the stranger's mouth rather occupied.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome shared a quick glance and boldly crept closer. As they were a few feet away from them, Sesshoumaru loudly cleared his throat.

The two sprang apart immediately and although it had been awhile, Kagome recognised the young man right away.

"Kohaku-kun", she blurted out, blinking. What was Sango-chan's little brother doing here?

'Obviously making out with Rin', she replied to her question herself.

The boy frowned and looked at the short human woman who was clad in a kimono and standing next to the Lord of the West, her hand gently resting on his arm.

It took him a while to recognise the woman. It had been years since he had last seen her, and the Western palace was the last place he had expected to find her.

"Kagome-san", he said with a nod. "My sister has missed you."

"How is she? And Miroku? And Shippo?"

"Maybe you'd prefer catching up inside? It's nearly the time for dinner."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and flashed him a tender smile.

"Sounds good."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk back to the palace, followed closely by Kohaku and Rin.

* * *

Kanami was sitting on the pillows in the concubine's quarters. No longer where the other concubines gathered close around her, fighting for her acceptance and approval. Now every one else had distanced themselves from her. Michi the dragoness had become the new leader of the concubines. There weren't even that many left. Some had already left the palace, returning to their homes. One of them, cat demon Rei who had been a friend of Kagome's from the beginning had resigned herself of being a concubine after a certain dog demon guard had started to court her. Ironically this guard happened to be Takumi, the oldest of the inu youkai brothers who had first recognised Kagome's authority and became her bodyguards.

It was no wonder that Kanami was feeling very bitter and resentful. Before Kagome had come to the Western palace Kanami may not have been quite on the level than the three ladies of West but she definitely had been the concubine of highest rank. She had been Lord Sesshoumaru's favourite. She had possessed authority over the servants. Every concubine had listened to her and obeyed her. She was living her life in the shadows, but that life was like a princess' life. And then one day the Lord had brought a human with him. This human had bewitched their lord completely, making him unable to see any other woman than herself. Kanami had lost her status as the lord's favourite. The human had been nothing as she had arrived and now... Now she was recognised as one if the ladies of the West! She may have fooled everyone but not Kanami. The fox demon didn't fall victim to the nasty spells the miko had cast. She clearly had used her vile miko-powers to make everyone side with her. But Kanami saw through that bitch. The human's little hocus-pocus would not work on this Kanami!

From the corner of her eye she glanced at the other concubines who were all sitting as far from her as possible. They were cheerily chatting with each other, Michi the dragoness sitting still, surrounded by the rest. What a grotesque parody of a court they made!

They were fools, Kanami knew. Each and every one of them. Blinded and unable see the truth. Mindlessly obeying the commands of their lord, who again had been brainwashed by the miko-bitch and was practically eating from her hand.

Naoko had withdrawn. Yoruko had run away. The concubines had either been chased out or tamed. Only she was left. She alone was the only one left to fight and overthrow the obnoxious human.

Kanami wasn't stupid. Deep down she knew she had lost. But the rage that scorched her soul, the anger and madness that kept piling up in her heart blinded her from the truth.

Kanami would rather die than admit her loss. That was exactly what the miko wished to hear. And she was not going to grant her wish. No matter what, she was not going to admit defeat!

So be it that her life had fallen to ruin. She would not admit defeat. She couldn't have lost to a mere human. She hadn't lost to a mere human!

Youki started to gather around her, glowing in menacing red. Kanami slowly rose from her previous elegant sitting position.

'I did not lose', ran in her mind as her hands automatically smoothed down the front of her yukata. The words ran through her mind, over and over again, not giving her a moment of peace.

'I did not lose.'

Kanami started to walk slowly and gracefully towards the crowd of demons who all were now fallen silent and were gaping at her. Gaping at the proud rage-filled kitsune who was gracefully walking towards them.

'I did not lose.'

She reached the edge of the group and stared in the eye each and every female.

"You _fools_", she spat out, her eyes blazing. "You have made a grave error. You, who have been blinded by that vile miko!"

"Kanami", a wolf demon started with an uncertain tone, "You're over – "

"SHUT UP!"

The words echoed in the big hall, bouncing off the walls.

The words echoing inside Kanami's head were different.

'I did not lose.'

"You don't know ANYTHING", the kitsune roared.

Some of the concubines pulled back, quickly getting further away from Kanami. The vixen's youki still swirled in the air around her.

"You lost yourself due her spells. You can't see the truth anymore! You're nothing but tamed pets of that bitch!"

The concubines were staring at the kitsune, wide eyed. Only a few of them had an idea what Kanami was talking about. One of those who understood Kanami's words was Michi. The dragon demon was calm, unlike anyone else.

"You've given up your pride", Kanami hissed. "You've allowed yourselves to put on a leash."

"Kanami", Michi said sharply, "behave yourself."

"SHUT UP", the fox demon shrieked again. Her hand quickly stroke out like an attacking snake. No one had time to stop her.

With a feral grin Kanami looked at the frightful concubines, holding Michi's katana steadily in a tight grip.

'I did not lose.'

* * *

"What?!"

Yoruko winced, covering her sensitive ears. She shot the hanyou a glare.

"You heard me."

"I am the lord of the West?"

Yoruko nodded.

"Yes. You are."

Inuyasha fell silent and his brow furrowed as he silently contemplated on the matter. A while later his eyes widened and he turned to stare at Yoruko.

"You're saying that I am the lord", he said slowly, his eyes inspecting the emotions flickering on her face.

She nodded again.

"And then you say that you are the betrothed of the lord of the West."

Yoruko nodded again.

"But wouldn't that make you...?"

"Exactly."

A very much shocked Inuyasha stared at the woman sitting next to him. How could she be so calm?

"You are Sesshoumaru's mate", Inuyasha said accusingly. "So there is no way I could – "

"I never was Sesshoumaru's mate. For one, the contract practically makes me the property of the Western lord. Since Sesshoumaru is not the true lord, I can not be his mate. Secondly, even though we went through the ceremony, the _mating_ never happened."

"Ahh... Well... I... Umm.." Inuyasha swallowed and looked at the calm beautiful face of the princess.

She bowed down, her forehead touching the green grass.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her submissive position.

"Please take good care of me", she murmured, before straightening herself. "It's not like I have any place to go", she added.

Inuyasha stared at her his mouth agape, still trying to figure out how to cope with the new situation.

"Fine", he said after a while, "but I warn you. I've lost the woman I loved twice to death. Even if I would mate you I won't promise you my love."

"That all right", Yoruko said calmly. "As long as you don't hate me I can live with it. I don't actually believe in love myself, so..."

"You too were disappointed by love?"

Yoruko smiled rather sadly and nodded.

Tentatively Inuyasha laid his hand onto Yoruko's shoulder.

"I won't turn my back at you", he said quietly. "If you truly have no place to go and you are by a contract betrothed to me that makes you my responsibility."

Yoruko nodded.

"I'll follow you; I really have no other choice. Where are you going?"

"I think it's time for me to have a word with my half-brother", Inuyasha said, his features darkening slightly.

Yoruko paled when she heard she would have to return to the palace she had just run off from. But she had no other choice than to follow the Western Lord.

* * *

Kagome watched the young couple with a smile. Rin and Kohaku were sitting across from them, his hand lightly resting on Rin's knee. The young woman seemed to be even happier than usually.

They were just so cute! It took all Kagome had not to squeal out loud.

Sesshoumaru's approach to the recently revealed couple was quite different, though. Kagome could feel how tense his muscles were as the demon was stiffly sitting next to her, his golden eyes giving a rather nasty glare at the innocent looking male hand lying on Rin's knee like he'd own it.

Sesshoumaru really had nothing against the taijiya boy, personally. But he had everything against anyone trying to court his little Rin.

Obviously Sesshoumaru hadn't really realised that his "little" Rin was almost fifteen now and definitely in the marriageable age.

Kagome stifled a giggle.

"What a surprise it is, to see you here, Kohaku-kun", she said pleasantly. Since Sesshoumaru obviously was too caught up in his brooding, Kagome decided to take the task of welcoming the guest to herself.

"How is everyone doing?"

"My sister and his husband are fairly happy together. Sister is pregnant again. They are living in the village of the taijiya. After all, the land belongs to my sister."

"I'm happy to hear that", Kagome said, smiling. "And how is Inuyasha?"  
Sesshoumaru stiffened even more when he heard his half-brother's name.

"He was happily married to Kikyo but we heard some kind of a disease attacked Kaede's village. Not many survived, both Kikyo and Kaede died."

"That's horrible!"

"Inuyasha took his loss very heavily. I heard he really hasn't been himself ever since then."

Kagome felt bad for her good old friend. Even though it had unsettled her, for him to choose Kikyo back then, she hadn't wished for her to die. Inuyasha must've felt devastated. In retrospect Kagome was happy Inuyasha hadn't chosen her. She wasn't sure if they really would have hit it off as a couple. And Sesshoumaru had made her happier than she could ever have known.

"I haven't really kept in touch with everyone", Kagome said rather sheepishly. "I think I should visit Sango-chan and Miroku-san sometime..."

"They'd be delighted, Kagome-san", Kohaku said earnestly.

Kagome flashed a bright smile.

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly. He looked at the couple sitting in front of him and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure that you did not come here just to catch up", he said meaningfully, giving a pointed look at where Kohaku's hand was laying.

"No", the boy admitted, "My purpose for coming here was not only – "

His sentence was cut off by a shrill shriek.

Everyone's head shot up and turned to stare into the direction the sound had come from.

"Sesshoumaru", Kagome said, her tone clearly worried.

"It's coming from the concubine's quarters", Sesshoumaru said as he got up with one smooth move.

"Excuse me", he said politely, walking out of the door and leaving to investigate the origin of the scream. Kagome gave the young couple one hurried apologetic look and then swiftly got up, running after Sesshoumaru. She soon caught up with him, wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, giving her a stern glance.

"I'm coming with you", she simply stated.

"Something's amiss here now."

"I know, I feel the increased youki. I also know that you'd prefer if I stayed back with Rin and Kohaku-kun. But I'm not staying behind. I'm coming with you."

Sesshoumaru angrily opened his mouth and was about to order Kagome go back immediately, when second scream pierced the air.

Sesshoumaru grimly nodded and together they started to run towards the concubine's quarters. The youki in the air only intensified as they got closer to the large room. It unsettled Kagome, awoke her miko-powers. Sesshoumaru flinched slightly as he felt Kagome's holy powers responding to the heavy youki in the air. As they neared the concubine's quarters they started to hear bits of heated discussion. Soon the reached the door and they halted.

The couple exchanged a look as Sesshoumaru reached to pull the shoji door open.

The first thing they saw was Kanami. The fox demon had a death grip of a slender katana that was raised and pointed at Michi. The dragoness seemed to be serene unlike all the other concubines. They were huddled together and sobbing in terror.

Kanami slowly turned to glare at the pair standing in the doorway. She had a feral grin on that distorted her slender features. Her green eyes were wild and blazing. Her red hair was loose and messy strands were framing her warped face. Her youki was visibly swirling in the air around her.

When the vixen spotted Kagome, an utterly mad smirk took over her features.

With a defiant arrogance she tossed her head back, pinning Kagome down with her glare.

"I did not lose."

Each word was emphasized and very carefully pronounced. As if she'd want to make a point.

And then katana slid through her body due one quick, graceful thrust.

She didn't let a sound out as she fell to the ground, dead by her own hand.

* * *

A few days later Sesshoumaru was in his study, writing a reply to the Southern Lord's letter. Kagome was keeping him company. She was sitting nearby, reading a scroll. They had spent most of their morning in that room, calmed by each other company even though they had barely exchanged any words. They got no warning in advance. The shoji-door just slid to the side.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to raise his head from his work.

"What", he calmly asked.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kagome, who had just turned to see who it was in the doorway.

It turned out to be Kohaku, down on his knees and bowing down.

"Please, at least come in", Kagome gently asked, smiling slightly.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention away from the letter.

Kohaku nodded briskly, stepped in and closed the door after him. He seated himself across from Sesshoumaru and bowed deep down again.

Kagome stifled a giggle. She already knew what was coming.

"Yes", Sesshoumaru calmly inquired.

Kohaku straightened himself.

"My lord Sesshoumaru, there is something I have wished to discuss with you for these few days."

"I'm listening", he replied nonchalantly, arching his eyebrow slightly.

"I came here to ask for your daughter's hand. I've loved Rin for as long as I can remember and I wish to marry her."

Sesshoumaru regarded him in silence for a while.

"What are your plans?"

"I will move next to my sister and her family in the village of taijiya. Though if Rin wishes to remain here that is no problem for me. I promise to take good care of her."

A quiet rustle from behind him and soon Sesshoumaru felt a light touch on his arm. He turned his head to look into Kagome's cerulean eyes. He saw the warm gleam of encouragement. He knew himself what had to be done but it wasn't that easy. He had grown to love Rin. She truly was his daughter. They had been together for 9 years. A blink of an eye in a demon's life, but somehow, with Rin, time had felt to pass slower. He had lived for centuries but only when his paths crossed with the six-years-old he felt free to accept his emotions. He was brought up to be a royal, to always mask his feelings but somehow the young human girl brought his emotions out. She had taught him what love really was about. Rin had changed him more than any other being in this whole world. Kagome had only finished what Rin had started. Helped Sesshoumaru find and embrace his humane side. Assured that it was fine for him to feel. It was fine for him to be happy.

He didn't want to let go.

But the blue depths of Kagome's eyes were unyielding. She offered her support and that was probably the only reason why Sesshoumaru was able to do his decision.

"I grant you my permission. Take good care of my daughter."

"I will!"

Kohaku smiled gratefully and bowed one more time before leaving the room.

"You want to talk about it", Kagome asked softly, moving closer to Sesshoumaru.

"No", he simply replied, turning back to the letter. He didn't even want to think about it now.

"Letting go is never easy", she whispered. "Would you prefer to be alone?"

Sesshoumaru's hand gently wrapped around her wrist.

"No. Stay."

Even if no amount of words could comfort him at the moment, her presence still calmed his mind.

Kagome couldn't help a little smile.

* * *

Kohaku proposed to Rin nearly immediately as he had got the father's blessing. The young couple left a few days later. Sesshoumaru wasn't on the gates to see them off. They had exchanged the goodbyes earlier and the taiyoukai did not wish to torture himself further, staring at his daughter's back as she walked out of his life. Without Rin the palace was a painfully empty place.

But Kagome was still there, with her calming presence and quiet understanding, with her deep comforting blue eyes and heart-warming small smile.

The life in the palace settled into the normal routine. Unfortunately this didn't last many days.

It was early in one morning, even before sunrise, when a frantic-looking guard almost burst through Sesshoumaru's door.

Needless to say that Sesshoumaru was unhappy.

"What is it", he hissed. Kagome, who had been sleeping in his arms shifted and started to stir.

"Milord, there is a hanyou on the gate."

This immediately caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"A hanyou?"

"Yes! A hanyou who has the crescent moon."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I see. Wait outside the door, I'm coming right away."

The guard bowed and left the room.

"What is happening", Kagome sleepily asked, shivering a bit at the loss of warmth as Sesshoumaru got up to dress.

"We've got a guest, dearest. Inuyasha's at the gates."

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome was immediately up.

"Here, I'll help you dress."

A while later the Lord of the Western lands, mystically with his forehead clear of the purple crescent moon, was walking towards the palace gates, wearing a regal kimono. By his side was walking his chosen Lady Kagome, equally dressed in a glorious kimono.

"Open the gates", Sesshoumaru coldly commanded. Kagome was nervously fidgeting Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

* * *

The guard with whom Inuyasha had been having a rather loud argument finally returned.

"The Lord is on his way", he announced.

Yoruko was staying behind Inuyasha, once again wearing her cape and keeping her face hidden. She didn't wish to be recognised.

"Good", an annoyed Inuyasha growled to the guard.

It didn't take long until he heard his older brother's cold tone, ordering to open the gates. Inuyasha took a deep breath. He wasn't here to piss his brother off; he was here to get some answers. It was time to put his hatred towards his brother aside.

The gates opened. Inuyasha stepped in, closely followed by Yoruko who was tugging her cloak tighter around her.

Sesshoumaru wasn't happy as his eye followed Inuyasha's form walking closer and closer. The crescent moon on his forehead caught attention very quickly and Sesshoumaru had to bite his tongue to suppress a growl. Today they'd have no fighting but a civil conversation. He had promised that to Kagome. Even though he didn't like it, he could well understand her position and so was willing to honour his promise to her.

Sesshoumaru was standing there, on the court yard, waiting for him. The curious thing was though that he wasn't alone. Inuyasha figured that the woman standing next to his brother had to be the ningen onna Yoruko had told him about. Inuyasha's gaze landed on his brother. He looked the same as always, with minor changes. Though he couldn't quite point what exactly had changed at the first glance. Took him a while to realise that what had changed was his forehead. There was no crescent moon on his brother's brow.

There was something else that was different, something Inuyasha quite couldn't place. He only recognised it when he answered steadily his brother's cold glare. His eyes had changed a bit. They were more open. He showed more of his emotions.

His eyes returned to the woman who was standing next to Sesshoumaru. Her hand was resting on his brother's arm and she looked oddly pale. Her blue eyes were fixed on him, and there was a slightly pained look in them.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, then his eyes widened. The hanyou drew in a sharp breath.

"Kagome?"

The woman flinched and cast her eyes down.

Inuyasha walked to her with hurried steps. Yoruko winced instinctively as the man who had been hiding her moved away. Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on her and Yoruko immediately knew she had been spotted. She winced again.

Sesshoumaru's attention quickly flew back to Inuyasha though. The hanyou was standing right before Kagome now. He instinctively moved slightly as if to embrace her but decided against it.

"You're alive after all! I hadn't heard from you for ages so I thought..."

"Of course I'm alive", Kagome replied, her tone oddly gentle. "Though it's mostly thanks to Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's hand brushed Kagome's shoulder in an affectionate way, drawing a threatening growl from Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai quickly closed the miko into his arms and glared at Inuyasha.

"Why are you here, brother dear?"

Kagome blushed at the sudden embrace but immediately relaxed against Sesshoumaru.

"You very well know why I'm here, Sesshoumaru."

"Hmmmh", was the taiyoukai's reply.

"I assume there's a lot we must talk through", Kagome said quietly, looking at Inuyasha as she laid her hand on Sesshoumaru's. "I'd rather we do all that talking inside than here, out in the open."

"An acute suggestion, love", Sesshoumaru admitted, nuzzling her neck.

Inuyasha gagged at that a bit. Sesshoumaru? Openly displaying emotion and affection? To _Kagome_? He really had changed. And she had changed as well…

But she was right anyway.

"Yeah", Inuyasha said, turning to hold out his hand to his guide.

Yoruko hesitantly took a few steps forward, placing her hand on Inuyasha's. His fingers curled around her slender limp tightly.

Yoruko didn't know what Inuyasha's relationship to the miko was but she could tell that they had been close and that Inuyasha was quite shocked at the news that she was intimate with Sesshoumaru. Even though he was trying to hide that shock Yoruko could sense it anyway. Though it was curious that she no more felt bitter jealousy when she saw Sesshoumaru's small displays of affection. She had truly let him go. Yoruko felt the hand that was holding hers tremble from the suppressed emotions. She squeezed it lightly in assurance as they walked into the mansion after Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down onto a cushion and turned slightly to fully face Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Yoruko seated herself a little to his left.

"I'll go straight to the point", Inuyasha said, feeling a bit uncertain sitting in the same room with his brother, under his roof. They were no longer rivals but their relationship was still uncertain and neither of them was really ready to even admit their relation. Though, they both had decided to act civil, surprisingly for the same reason too.

Without Kagome's presence in that room, things could've got ugly.

"Why is this crescent moon on my forehead, why did it suddenly just appear and what does it stand for?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for awhile. Then he shifted slightly and looked straight at his younger brother.

"The crescent moon has always travelled in our family, from one generation to the other. When the Lord of the West dies, the crescent moon passes on to one of his blood, to mark his heir and the new Lord."

"But..." Inuyasha didn't see how Yoruko glanced at him sharply, as a warning. "Aren't you supposed to have it then?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist as his features suddenly darkened. His eyes flashed red but he quickly calmed down, when a small hand wrapped around his tightly clasped fist.

"After father died, the oldest of his sons got the crescent moon. Unfortunately this demon was sickly already at birth and unfit to rule. My mother, who was no more than a concubine of my father, wanted to secure her position, that sly dog. She started killing my half-brothers. Until there was only me and the true heir left."

"But why did the oldest get the crescent if he was unfit to rule?"

"My father never acknowledged me. He saw my potential too late; he had no time to acknowledge me before his death. I took up ruling the Western lands, for leaving those without an heir would have caused a chaos."

"That still doesn't explain why I now bear this crescent moon", Inuyasha said quietly. He could see how difficult it was for his brother to speak about this matter. It surprised him a bit that he was willing to share this much of his own past. Inuyasha was certain that if Kagome's small hand wasn't there to squeeze gently his own, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have opened his mouth at all.

"The true heir died. And it seems that father did acknowledge you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he paled a bit.

In a blink of an eye he realised what a blow it had been, for Sesshoumaru who had been ruling these lands as his duty for all these long years and then finally lose to his younger half-blooded brother.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but then changed his mind and bowed his head, keeping quiet.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Yoruko, why did you return?"

For the first time, the dog demon met Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"I did not come back for you. I escaped the palace because I realised my foolishness. I realised what a vile creature I had become and I wish to start anew. I'm following him now", Yoruko said, glancing at Inuyasha.

"For in the contract your mother made with Father reads that I am to be betrothed to the Lord of the Western lands", she added softly.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit and her gaze travelled from Yoruko to Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru", Inuyasha begun uneasily, "I do not think I am that fit to ruling. Is there any way to get rid of the crescent moon?"

"There is one ritual by which it is possible to give up your rights to rule and pass them on to another person."

"I don't think I even want to be a ruler."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his bedroom. He was only dressed in a black yukata and he was sitting on his futon. His brow was furrowed. He was thinking hard.

The shoji door slid softly and a fait flowery fragrance entered the room. He turned to look at Kagome over his shoulder.

Her hair was still slightly dripping after the bath. The pale green yukata suited her perfectly.

"What is on your mind, my dear", she asked gently as she sat gracefully down next to him.

He didn't even look at her.

She waited patiently for him to answer.

Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I do not know what I should do", he confessed.

Kagome waited in silence. She knew that he would tell her about his worries if she just wouldn't pressure him to do it.

"I have ruled these lands for centuries. I have prevented them from falling to ruin. I have protected the lands, fought for these lands. I have bled for them. And this is what I get. My hanyou brother is seen to be more fit to a lord."

"That's not right, and you know it", Kagome corrected softly. "Your father had many children. He didn't have time to get to know you before he died. If he would have lived longer, you would have been the heir."

"Inuyasha said he would be ready to give up the lordship."

"I see it know, the question that's truly bothering you."

Sesshoumaru finally turned to look at Kagome.

"It's not whether you should let Inuyasha to be a lord or not", Kagome said. "It's about whether _you_ really want to be the lord or not."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, silver strands falling from behind his ear to frame his face.

"We have talked about this before."

Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically.

"The time when you had to leave the palace for awhile and then returned. You asked when this madness would end, referring to the plots of your mother and Yoruko. I knew the answer already then and I told you: This madness will end when you will stand up and raise your own voice. It is time now, Sesshoumaru."

The lord glanced away and looked to the garden which was coloured by the dimming dusk.

"Is this what you really want? Is this really what you need? Have you ever been happy here, for all of these long years of ruling these lands?"

He knew the answer as well as she did, even though he had not allowed himself to see it before. He knew what he had to do, but doing it wouldn't be easy.

"You're asking quite a lot."

"What I'm asking is necessary", she simply countered.

"And you will stay with me?"

"I will stay with you until the end", she assured, entwining her tiny fingers with his.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. The loss wouldn't feel that heavy if she would be there. By his side.

* * *

He signed the letter, folded it and sealed it. Then he stood up, placing the letter onto his futon. He turned around.

"Are you ready?"

He cocked his head and stared into the deep blue, awaiting eyes of his love.

"Yes", he answered with a slight sigh. "I am ready."

She flashed him an assuring smile.

They left his royal bedroom behind. They walked through the empty corridors of the still-sleeping palace, dressed in simple, humble clothing. Sesshoumaru had a dark-blue haori and black hakama and Kagome was in a simple thin kimono, same colour as Sesshoumaru's haori. Only the fine royal featured and graceful movements gave away the fact that they weren't just two commoners.

It was still dark as they stepped outside. They walked into the garden and Sesshoumaru lead them to an old, forgotten and partly hidden gate in the wall surrounding the palace. The rusty hinges creaked as the gate was forced open. Sesshoumaru stood there, watching the road, the fields and forests spreading before his eyes far to the horizon. Then he looked back at the palace. The big castle was quiet.

Finally he glanced at Kagome. The miko answered his gaze, evenly. She nodded slightly.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head down as he took the first fatal step. Slowly he walked through the gate, followed by Kagome. Deserting his old life he closed the gate behind him. Starting a new he walked forward, heading to the valley below. Soft footsteps on a dew-kissed grass. A slight gush of the wind. Small, warm fingers taking gently a hold of his hand. The sky in the east beginning to lighten up, letting the whole world know that a new day was about to rise.

* * *

The End. 


	7. Epilogue: Never look back

**Epilogue**

Never look back

The heir of the West had been born. This kind of a glorious event had made Inuyasha's old friends gather up at the palace of the West. Miroku and Sango of course attended, with all 6 of their children. Rin and Kohaku and their two-year old son were there as well. Yoruko was really proud of her little prince and Inuyasha's boasting had never been as bad.

The Western palace had changed, under the watchful eye of their new lord. Sesshoumaru's mother, Naoko, hadn't been thrown out of the palace but nowadays the dog demoness barely ever got out of her room. Mitsuko's years had finally caught up with her and the gentle grandmother was almost completely tied to her bed. She was still alive but weak and weary.

The palace was bright and full of excited, happy people anxiously waiting the big event tomorrow. The day on which the heir was to be presented to his people. That was why everyone was gathered here. All the people important to Inuyasha had arrived. Yoruko's father was there as well, as were a number of western nobles.

* * *

The dog demon guard Takumi, in the past known as the guardian of Kagome-sama, nowadays a mate of the former concubine Rei, was on the main gates of the Western palace. He had been put to a guard duty; however he was distracted by the pup. Shiori, a daughter of Sesshoumaru and now late member of the concubines, was being taken care of by Rei and her mate. She was the same as always, cheerful, enthusiastic and sweet.

"Ne, ne, ne, Uncle Takumi! Let's play."

"I can't play with you now, Shiori-chan. I'm working."

"But me wants to play!" the pup pouted. "Besides Uncle is only standing there."

"Uncle isn't just standing", Takumi countered. "I'm _guarding_ the gates."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Are there bad men coming here?"

"No, that's not – "

"Are those two over there the bad men?"

Takumi frowned and raised his gaze.

There were two travellers, obviously heading to the palace. They were dressed in peasant-clothes. They were still so far away that Takumi could only make out that one of them was quite tall and the other was slightly plump.

Then Shiori suddenly screamed and bolted forward.

"No! Shiori!"

Takumi watched hopelessly as the little girl ran towards the strangers in a silver flash. A curse slipped from his lips as he ran after the little one.

The travellers had stopped. The plump one had kneeled down onto the dusty road and was now opening her arms in an invitation.

With a joyful squeal the puppy bounced and landed into the stranger's arms in quite a force, nearly knocking her over.

"Careful", said the taller with a little growl.

And that's when Takumi stopped dead on his tracks.

It couldn't be...

"Me knew that Pretty Lady would come back with Sesshoumaru-daddy!"

The woman let out a gentle laughter as she carefully got up, still holding the pup in her arms. She finally looked at Takumi.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Takumi paled and immediately fell down on his knees.

"Now now, Takumi-dear, that is unnecessary."

"Milord, milady, welcome back."

"I am no longer a lord, as you should know", said the demon quietly.

Takumi raised his head and looked at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai hadn't changed a bit. The same, however, couldn't be said about Kagome. The miko had clearly gained weight.

Shiori seemed also have noticed that.

"Why is Kagome-Lady's tummy grown?"

This innocent question resulted in Kagome laughing again, while Takumi hissed sharply.

"_Shiori_! That is not polite..."

"My tummy will grow a whole lot more as the weeks pass, Shiori-chan", told Kagome cheerfully.

Takumi's eyes widened and he looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gave a quiet nod to answer the question never asked.

Takumi started to smile.

"That is great news. Congratulations, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama."

Kagome answered the guard's smile with her own.

"Me does not understand", Shiori pouted.

"Come here now, you", Takumi said, picking Shiori into his own arms. "Let's not put unnecessary strain on Lady Kagome. After all, she'll be having a pup."

"Really?! Will Kagome-Lady have a pup? Why didn't she tell Shiori that?"

Kagome laughed again and patted Shiori's head.

"Don't worry about that dear. Now, how have you been?"

"Me is great! Me lives with Auntie Rei and Uncle Takumi now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

They started to make their way to the palace, catching up at the same time.

* * *

"Rei!"

The cat-demon startled as she was pulled into a hug.

"Kagome-sama! What are you doing here?"

"What a silly question is that? Of course we need to attend the ceremony tomorrow. After all, the prince is Sesshoumaru's nephew."

"But I haven't heard of you coming... Haven't you told the lord..?"

"We decided to surprise Inuyasha", Kagome beamed.

"Dear, do you know where the Lord is?" asked Takumi, putting Shiori down.

"He is in the gardens, all of them are."

"That is good. Would you please guide us there, Rei?"

"Why of course. This way, please."

Odd nostalgia hit Sesshoumaru as he walked along the familiar corridors after the cat-demon. A small hand tugged his. He glanced to the side and saw Kagome smiling at him. He flashed a quick smile back as he let his fingers intertwine with hers.

Rei slid a door open and bowed a little as the two of them stepped through, into the garden.

There was a bunch of people cheerily chatting under the blossoming cherry-trees. Everyone was there. Inuyasha, Yoruko, holding her small son, Miroku and Sango, Kohaku and Rin. Children were playing near them, next to a pond.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru began to cross the emerald green grass.

A sudden shriek of surprise.

Rin, dressed in a red kimono, shot up from her seat. The others turned in surprise to see what had caused this sudden outburst.

Rin was crying, as she picked up the hem of her kimono and rushed over to them. She was a crying, trembling mess as she threw herself into Sesshoumaru's arms, clinging to his strong form.

Sesshoumaru wound his arms protectively around the human girl's body.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I missed you", the girl sobbed.

"All is well, Rin", he assured in his deep voice.

And then the rest of them were getting up as well, startled and surprised.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome!"

Soon the couple was surrounded by people.

"Please", said Kagome, "let us all sit down. To be honest, my feet already hurt a bit."

Sango hustled Kagome to sit down.

Inuyasha sniffed and his eyes widened.

"_Kagome!_"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" was the miko's calm reply.

"You- You're –!"

"I'm pregnant, yes."

"EH?!"

"Wow, Kagome, that's great!"

"Congratulations, both of you!"

"How did he ever let you travel?"

Sesshoumaru huffed.

"He didn't like it at all", Kagome confessed, glancing at Sesshoumaru. "However, he had no choice. Either he'd take me along with him, or leave me home alone."

Rin let out a small giggle, through her tears.

"We haven't seen you for ages", Sango complained as she wound her arms around Kagome's shoulders.

"I know and I'm sorry about that."

"We still do not know how you ended up being with Sesshoumaru", Miroku reminded, leaning back to settle himself comfortably against a tree-trunk.

"That's true!" Sango exclaimed. "What on Earth happened to you after the War of Shikon? You disappeared so suddenly."

Kagome lowered her gaze and took a deep breath.

Sesshoumaru got lost into his own thoughts as Kagome told her friends about her adventures after the War of Shikon.

He could not deny that it did feel odd, sitting here in the garden he knew so well. This garden had always been one of his favourite spots in this palace. This had been his hiding spot. And everyone was here now. His half brother and his old gang of friends. Kagome was here. Yoruko was here. Rin and Kohaku... In a way it felt just like the old times. But still not, for everything had changed. Sesshoumaru finally fully realized that there was no way of getting back the past. However, thinking over it again, would he even want to get back his past? Would he seriously want to return to those days he had been suppressed under her mother's dominance, forced to rule over these lands he had never asked to be his burden...

No. He was fully satisfied in his life right now. There were only Kagome and him. And they were free. Granted, they didn't have a spacious palace where they lived. They didn't have such a fabulous garden as this. They did not have beautiful clothes like the ones all their friends were now wearing.

They had a small house on the root of a mountain. A beautiful lake was nearby, as was a forest. They did have a little garden. There even were a few cherry trees in their yard. They led a simple life. They travelled quite a lot. He helped villagers to get rid of tormenting demons while Kagome was specialized in healing. The two of them were very welcome in most of the villages in the north western area. Kagome took care of their little garden and the vegetables growing there and Sesshoumaru was responsible for hunting.

Their life was far from glorious... But the both of them were well satisfied with it. They were both, after all the obstacles, happy.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself and concentrated back on listening to Kagome.

"I learned to know the true Sesshoumaru", Kagome said quietly, with a little smile. "The more I got to know about him the more I found I cared for him. He wasn't cold and emotionless killer. He was kind and loving. He truly cared for me."

"In fact, I had always been thinking Kagome would suit Sesshoumaru-sama well", confessed Rin.

"So that's what happened, eh?" Sango muttered out loud.

Yoruko stood up, cradling her son in her arms.

"Come, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama. You've travelled a long way and I bet you are tired. I'll show you to your room personally and order the servants to bring you something to eat."

"That would be the most kind of you, Yoruko-san", Kagome replied politely.

"I really need to apologise my behaviour towards you, Kagome-sama", Yoruko said suddenly. She seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"Forgive me", she beckoned as she bowed her head.

"I've never born any grudge towards you, Yoruko-san", Kagome said gently. "So please."

Yoruko straightened herself. She felt now that she could finally properly look Kagome in the eye.

"Sesshoumaru-sama", she softly stated, "would you want to hold him for awhile? He is your nephew after all. Family bonds are important to us inu youkais, as you know."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Yoruko quietly placed the sleeping prince into his awaiting arms.

* * *

The next day dawned. The shoji-door slid open and Rei stepped in.

Kagome stretched and sat up.

"Good morning, Rei."

"Good morning, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to help you dress. He wishes you'll join his company at breakfast."

"Sheesh, why didn't he wake me up", the miko grumbled.

Rei hid her smile.

"Come now, Kagome-sama. We don't want you to be late."

"You mean any later than I already am?" was her witty response.

Rei smiled again. She had truly missed this miko.

A while later Kagome had got dressed with Rei's help and was now walking along the corridor, heading to the dining hall. She could already see the doors when she heard a quick, cheery "Thank you for the meal" from inside. Then the door opened and a kitsune pup stepped out. For a moment he froze, just staring at the woman before him wide-eyed.

Then he let out a shout.

"KAGOMEEEE!"

"Kyaaah", Kagome shrieked as she staggered backwards in her multilayered kimono for Shippo had launched himself at her with quite a force.

"I missed you so much!" the kit had tears in his eyes.

"Aww, Shippo." Kagome wound her arms around the kit and hugged him tightly.

"You look really pretty in that kimono", he said earnestly.

"Aww, thank you."

"Is it true that you're Sesshoumaru's mate now?"

"Yes."

"And you're waiting his child."

"Yes."

"Why him?"

Kagome smiled and looked at the kitsune boy closely. Then she simply said:

"Why not?"

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes. Very happy."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then."

Shippo hugged Kagome tight and then slid down.

"He's waiting you, you know. You should go. But promise you'll play with me later!"

"I promise."

Shippo smiled and turned to leave. Kagome watched his retreating form. He had grown, that child. Smiling to herself she walked into the dining hall.

* * *

The long awaited ceremony was over. The former lord Sesshoumaru's attendance with his chosen mate had been largely speculated by the Western nobles. Everyone had been keeping a close eye on Sesshoumaru's and his mate's intercourse with the reigning Lord and Lady. To their big surprise there did not seem to be any resentment or grudge. Instead the four of them seemed to come along just fine. The rumours of the hate between the great lord Inu no Taisho's siblings were now proved to be false. The nobles had also been rather curious to see the rumoured mate of former lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome, the miko of the Shikon, a mere human who had somehow caught the great taiyoukai's interest. She was dazzling in the blue-black multi-layered kimono as she stood by her mate's side. None of the demons present dared to scoff at her. They finally realised why this woman had been able to throw the life in the Western palace upside down. They understood why the former lord Sesshoumaru had lost his heart to this woman. Mortal, human and a miko, none of these mattered. There was none like Kagome.

Even though the nobles had gathered to the ceremony to greet their new prince, the real hot topic in the feast afterwards was the silent royal pair who once had reigned together over the great lands of the West, just to give all of it up. Such a giant leap to the unknown really required quite a lot of courage. Some of the demons present could still not understand how lord Sesshoumaru could have given up freely his right to rule. Why had he abandoned such a luxurious lifestyle and be satisfied, living like a mere peasant?

They would probably never understand why.

They had always led a life surrounded by glory. They could not see that Sesshoumaru only needed one thing to live happily ever after, and that one thing wasn't his lordship.

That one thing was standing by his side, smiling gently as she held the small prince in her arms. Her sapphire eyes glowed as she turned her gaze to meet up with the taiyoukai's golden stare. Her smile widened and she turned to Inuyasha and Yoruko, carefully placing the demon child into his mother's arms. She exchanged a few words with them, before stepping back to Sesshoumaru's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she gratefully leaned lightly on him. She began to smile again as his clawed fingers gently brushed against her belly. She placed her hand upon his. Their fingers intertwined.

Their path together had just begun.

The End.

* * *

What started as a mere crack evolved into something completely different and got out of hands, expanding and twisting further. It's time to close this story and fully concentrate on writing Tables Turned. Thank you for your attention and reviews. –bows-

_Chie_

Ps. For the impatient ones yearning for TT-update, I beg your patience. I'm about in the halfway of chapter nine, but since I recently moved to my own apartment I don't have internet connection. And I don't know when I will get one. So please bear with me.

Take care, everyone.

- Chie


End file.
